


Unfading Glory 榮光不朽

by water_reflect



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris
Genre: Love Conquers All, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25070290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/water_reflect/pseuds/water_reflect
Summary: 『你的秘書不在嗎？』『她完全沉浸在浪漫的幻想裡，按照心願去了英國。』然而，不是每個追尋愛情的姑娘都有完美的結局。十個王子，九個騙子。端起酒杯，萊克特醫師有些困惑：到底他從英國帶回來……？『要欺騙世人，就得裝出和世人一樣的表情；在眼裡、在手上、在舌尖都要帶著殷勤——看起來像純潔的花朵，其實是花下的毒蛇。』莎士比亞的羽毛筆下，馬克白夫人的眼神流露瘋狂。一對衣食講究的男女，同樣優雅的微笑。茫茫人海中，遇見另一個自己。
Relationships: Hannibal Lecter/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 這是一篇多年前曾在晉江連載但未完結的漢尼拔同人，舊名為《My Queen》，原晉江發表網址因鎖文已不可尋。  
> 應讀者發出的填坑要求，本文將進行修改續寫，重新於此網站發表。  
> 因舊章節內容會出現不少變動，建議從頭開始閱讀。  
> 老話一句，作者現實工作繁忙，隨緣更新。

這是一個沒有光線的房間。也許是因為門窗緊閉，也許是因為位於地下，房間內部宛若實質的黑暗，讓葛洛莉雅無法得知自己身處的環境。如果沒有門縫中隱約透出的光線，她甚至以為自己喪失視物的能力。

漫無邊際的黑暗，讓時間的概念變得更為抽象，更加難以估量。葛洛莉雅不曉得自己被關在這裡多久。已經過去的時間如此漫長，此時此刻，以及逐漸迫近的未來，又是如此讓人恐懼不安。

尖叫就像受驚的馬匹，不斷在她的喉管中亂竄，企圖撞開聲門，衝出喉嚨，她幾乎就要克制不住。就算看不見，葛洛莉雅也知道，她汗濕的手掌早已佈滿指甲掐出的血痕。

葛洛莉雅不願回想自己如何落入此般處境。然而不幸地，她紊亂失控的大腦，就像一台卡帶故障的放映機，不斷在她眼前反覆重播同樣的場景——

幾天前，她離開家鄉，隨著男友前往一個她未曾踏跡的國度。

這是一場冒險。她不曾來過歐洲。在這裡，她沒有親人，也沒有朋友。為了追尋愛情，她辭去工作，離鄉背井來到英國。

然而，當她踏出希斯洛機場的大門時，根本不可能想到，在門外等著她的不是愛人的親友，而是一場無法掙脫的夢魘。

路易斯．道爾頓，這肯定不是他的真名，卻是個愛情騙子的名字。他不只欺騙女人的感情，還將她們賣給人口販子謀取暴利。

這些女孩的命運無外乎被逼著賣淫，成為妓女。上等貨色被訓練成交際花出入高級場所，容貌次等的就被賣到更齷齪不堪的地方。她們今後的人生，只有慘與更慘的差別，除非神蹟出現。但是經歷過這些，她們再也找不回過往的自己。她們丟失回家的鑰匙，只能從窗外窺伺橘紅溫暖的爐火，此後她們迎接的每個明天，都像雪夜裡的森林，黑暗並且覆滿荊棘與寒霜。

葛洛莉雅會知道這些，還是因為路易斯，她可恨的前男友。

將她推入火坑以前，路易斯直接且明確地告訴她真相。當時他的表情太過愉悅歡欣，甚至呈現出一種精神異常的亢奮。他惡毒的雙目緊盯著她，仔細觀察她的反應，欣賞她的崩潰、痛苦和絕望。

她憤恨的眼神娛樂到他。路易斯得意猖狂地哈哈大笑，末了俯身湊到她耳邊，嘶聲呢喃道：『葛洛莉雅，喔，葛洛莉雅，親愛的，不要企圖反抗。否則，妳會過得很辛苦，非常辛苦。』

他叼住她的耳垂，溫軟的嘴唇如章魚的吸盤般覆上。口腔內部的肌肉頓然收緊，產生強烈的吸力，逐漸將她整隻耳朵含入口中。尖銳的牙齒陷進細嫩的耳肉，劃開皮膚表層，微小的血管崩裂開來。腥甜的血絲才剛滲出，便被他貪婪地吸吮一空，直接吞進肚子裡。

長長的滾燙的舌頭，像條狂躁的蛇，在她耳道裡瘋狂扭動，越鑽越深，彷彿隨時就要穿破耳膜，鑽進她腦袋裡。探到最深處，他將舌頭往回一縮，隨即又重重搗入，模仿男人性交的動作，在她耳道裡快速進出，發出汁水淋漓的響聲。

原先被他怪異的行為嚇呆，後面這個侵犯意味十足的動作，讓葛洛莉雅瞬間回過神來。她開始奮力掙扎，卻被男人牢牢壓在身下，動彈不得。嘴巴被膠帶封住，無法出口的尖叫在喉嚨裡爆炸，聲帶馬上火辣辣地刺痛，彷彿要燃燒起來。

儘管看起來興致勃勃，那天路易斯卻沒進一步對她做些什麼。

他身邊的人上前用黑布蒙住她的雙眼。有人粗魯地從椅子上扯起她，那是個力大如牛的男人，粗壯的手臂輕易牽制她虛弱的掙扎，像碼頭卸貨的工人般扛起她大步前進。廉價男性止汗劑的刺鼻香味無法掩蓋他身上的體味和汗酸味，幾種難聞的氣味一起竄進她鼻子裡，噁心得讓她差點吐出來。

那人藉肢體接觸的機會大肆揩油，在她胸前和臀部來回揉捏。在他將手探進她裙底的時候，前面傳來門鎖開啟的聲響——有人打開一扇門。那人用西班牙語破口大罵，停下手上正要進行的動作，像丟棄一袋垃圾般，將她摔進房間裡。

關押她的牢房很快鎖上門。她努力蹭掉蒙眼的黑布，可是在幾乎沒有光線的黑暗中，是否恢復視覺幾乎沒有差別。

然後，她被關在那個房間裡，很久很久，直到她的意識終於從惱人的回憶中掙脫出來。

一開始，葛洛莉雅不曉得自己為何重新回到現實世界。幾秒過後，她緩緩察覺到，那是因為周圍變得太過安靜。先前她一直聽見遠處傳來女人的哭聲，如今卻靜悄悄的，一點聲音也沒有。

葛洛莉雅仔細側耳傾聽，隨後，她在黑暗之中驚恐地張大眼睛——有人來了，她聽得見。

ψ

一樓的電話正在響。那是一種非常復古的金屬鈴聲，尖銳而且響亮，輕易劃開寧靜的夜晚，好似一把割裂天鵝絨的匕首。身在二樓的萊克特醫師停下彈琴的手指，他闔上羽管鍵琴的琴蓋，緩緩起身，走下樓接起電話。

『這裡是漢尼拔．萊克特，請問您是？』男人柔聲問道。

他說話的語速很慢，低沉的嗓音帶著些許沙啞，使它有種蒙著塵埃的滯澀感，讓人聯想到年代久遠價值連城的古老弦樂器。

『萊克特先生，能聯絡上您真是太好了！』電話那端的年輕人聲量有些大，萊克特醫師稍微拉開與話筒間的距離，腦海中浮現一個熱情洋溢卻粗魯莽撞的小夥子形象，『這裡是美國駐英大使館，我是英國國家犯罪調查局探員特瑞西．懷特。請問您認識一位名為葛洛莉雅．斯圖亞特的女士嗎？』

沉默三秒後，萊克特醫師開口回答：『是的，我認識她。』

『請問您和她是什麼關係，您是她的家人嗎？』

『不，我曾經是她的雇主。她之前擔任我的秘書。』

『噢，那麼，您能夠聯絡上她的家人嗎？』

『據我所知，葛洛莉雅沒有家人。』

懷特探員顯然沒有預想到這種情況，他花一段時間組織好言詞，繼續說道：『萊克特先生，看來我們只能將這個壞消息通知給您——非常遺憾地，斯圖亞特小姐在我們的國家遭遇非常恐怖的事情。她上救護車前只來得及告訴我們，她的緊急聯絡人是您，以及您的電話號碼。雖然非常突然，但是我們必須知道，您是否有時間前來英國，協助斯圖亞特小姐處理她碰到的困難。』

『葛洛莉雅發生什麼事？』萊克特醫師吸了口氣，以略顯急促的語氣詢問道。他一邊說話，一邊用肩頸夾住老式電話的金屬話筒，不緊不慢地拖出茶几旁的扶手椅，側身坐下來。

『我們最近在調查一起人口走私案件，昨天攻堅破獲一處犯罪據點，從裡面救出斯圖亞特小姐。當時她已經陷入半昏迷的狀態，我們立即將她送往醫院。剛才我接到醫院那邊的通知，感謝上帝，斯圖亞特小姐沒有生命危險……』

萊克特醫師仔細聆聽探員的敘述，手指撥弄著法蘭絨睡袍的腰帶，昂貴的布料在昏黃的夜燈下有種暈染般的光澤。他的表情總是一派冷靜沉著，即使內心出現情感波動，臉上的變化卻極為細微，難以從中判斷他腦袋裡正在思考些什麼。

『懷特探員，謝謝您來電通知。這兩天我會盡快處理好手邊的工作，搭機前往英國。在我抵達那裡前，若您能夠撥冗為我照顧葛洛莉雅，我將為此對您無限感激——她現在顯然非常需要人們的善意和幫助。』

『是的，我當然會這麼做。可憐的斯圖亞特小姐，看在上帝的份上，如此殘酷不幸的事情竟然發生在她身上！那些該下地獄的人渣，噢，抱歉，先生，我不應該說髒話，但它自己脫口而出……』

萊克特醫師無聲挑起嘴角，露出一絲微笑，『沒關係，我不介意。倫敦見，懷特探員。』他摸上按鍵往下一按，喀擦一聲切斷電話。

ψ

英國倫敦，倫敦城市機場。

特瑞西．懷特站在出境大廳內，伸長脖子四處張望，他一手舉著寫有『漢尼拔．萊克特』的看板，一手拎著內裝早餐的牛皮紙袋。最近局裡忙成一團，發生如此重大的案件，所有探員都被分派任務。即使像他這樣新進的菜鳥，長官亞當斯先生也給他一項工作——負責一位來自美國的受害人。

這幾天特瑞西在調查局、醫院和大使館間來回奔波，加上原先的份內工作，讓他忙得焦頭爛額。碰上受害者非本國人的時候，事情總會複雜許多。

而且，斯圖亞特小姐顯然不能以一般流程處理。特瑞西過去擔任實習生的時候，曾和一些貴族菁英們打過交道，鍛鍊出辨認重要人物的敏感度。憑藉和這位女士的簡短幾段交談，特瑞西察覺到，這位女士應該擁有良好的家世背景，接受過高等教育。她思緒清晰，反應快捷，相當精明。

天曉得她怎麼會被拐來英國。難道就像那句俗諺：戀愛中的女人都是傻子？

大廳那端湧入一大批旅客。特瑞西查看手錶，如果班機準時降落，萊克特先生應該已經抵達英國。扣除辦理入境手續的時間，此刻他極有可能就在這群人當中。特瑞西舉高看板，努力在人群中搜尋萊克特先生的身影。他覺得辨認這位先生不會太過困難，因為在先前的電話交談中，萊克特先生給他一種與眾不同的感覺。萊克特先生的聲音，和他的說話方式，都彰顯出男人的超凡脫俗。

很快地，特瑞西看見一個疑似目標的褐髮男子。那個男人穿著灰褐色格紋西裝，剪裁合身的三件式高級訂製服，將他頎長的身形修飾得更英挺有神。

特瑞西露出驚訝的表情——即使是最講究紳士派頭的英國男人，現在也少有人平日如此穿著。正裝出入公共場所，已經是上個世紀的社會風氣。然而男人過於正式的衣著，卻與他古典的容貌氣質，完美地搭配成一體。

他身上有種怡然開闊的氣度，顧盼之間，儀態端方，氣定神閒。奇特的風骨，使他穿著這身好似即將赴宴的華服行走於人群中，宛如王者離宮巡視他的疆土，周遭的芸芸眾生皆是他座下統御的子民。

懷著隱隱期待的心情，特瑞西看著男人一步一步向他走來。男人的手工皮鞋踏過地面，步伐扣擊出穩定規律的節拍，拖曳的行李緊隨在後，輪腳滾過剛打過蠟的地面，幾乎沒有製造任何聲響。

男人在特瑞西面前停下問道：『懷特探員？』

特洛西眼睛一亮，急忙回應：『是的是的，我就是特瑞西．懷特——』

『很高興見到您，懷特探員，我是漢尼拔．萊克特。』男人沉著堅定地伸出右手，及時打斷特瑞西，避免他因為過度興奮，繼續滔滔不絕下去。他柔和的語氣，以及精準掌控的插話時機，令人完全不會感覺失禮。

特瑞西握住他的手搖晃兩下，舉起另一隻手上的牛皮紙袋，問他說：『您從美國大老遠趕來，用過早餐了嗎？我來機場的路上，為您準備了一些食物。』

萊克特先生的視線隱晦下移半秒，隨即微笑說道：『謝謝您的好意。不過我稍早前才體驗過英國航空的服務——儘管機上的食物有些差強人意，卻是種旅行特有的體驗。』

男人委婉的措辭，成功避免掉尷尬的情境。特瑞西聞言聳聳肩，吹了聲口哨，將紙袋往腋下一夾，帶頭往機場外面走，沿途說道：『萊克特先生，您可以將行李放我車上。我大膽猜測，您也許想盡快探望斯圖亞特小姐，我們這就出發？』

萊克特先生沒有反對，他跟著特瑞西走出機場，坐上他的車。


	2. Chapter 2

『我從未見過有誰像她一樣，歷經這種天大的禍事，還能維持理性思考的能力。』

前往醫院的路上，特瑞西．懷特邊開車，邊飛快說道：『斯圖亞特小姐是我遇過最堅強的女性。如此鎮定，如此冷靜，實在不可思議。她剛獲救，便提醒我們盡快從她身上採集物證，即使當時她神智不太清醒。』

萊克特沒有發表看法，他看著懷特探員，示意他說下去。

特瑞西．懷特正要繼續說，下一秒卻閉上嘴巴，臉頰緩緩浮現血色。顯然他原本要說的話，讓這位神經大條的年輕人自己都覺得尷尬。

車內沉寂片刻。在萊克特鼓勵的眼神下，特瑞西．懷特支吾幾聲，終於開口說：『我聽見她和醫師的對話。她要求他們提供事後避孕藥，還有性傳染病和成癮物質的檢驗。斯圖亞特小姐理智得就像那個經歷強暴的女人不是她本人，她說話像個醫師或律師，明確知道自己該做些什麼。』

接到越洋電話那一夜，萊克特已經從探員的隻字片語裡拼湊出，他的前秘書在英國出了怎樣的事情。如今探員的話，讓萊克特證實先前的猜想。

萊克特眼神微暗，腦海中浮現一雙冷銳的鐵灰色眼眸。他清空大腦，柔聲問道：『對您們探員來說，這或許是件好事？不用面對一位情緒不穩的受害人。』

特瑞西．懷特立即點頭，心有餘悸地說：『確實如此。我完全無法應對女人的淚水，那令我感到無助。與其看著一位女士哭泣，我寧可到大街上和惡徒搏鬥。』他苦著臉，揮了揮拳頭強調。

隨後，懷透探員突然沒頭沒腦地說：『我認為斯圖亞特小姐需要和精神科醫師談談，她的經歷比人們能夠想像的要可怕得多。』

『您指的是？』萊克特先生問，緩緩瞇起眼睛。

從特瑞西．懷特接下來說話的速度，可以推測他已經將這些話埋在心裡許久，一直沒有機會與他人講述當日的遭遇。

『讓我來告訴您。』懷特探員深吸口氣，連珠炮般說道：『那天破門而入的探員們都驚呆了。您猜猜為什麼？答案是因為他們看見鮮血，到處都是鮮血！斯圖亞特小姐趴在那個膽敢強暴她的惡棍身上，死命啃咬他的脖子。事後我們發現她咬斷那傢伙的頸動脈——按照人體解剖結構，這可不容易辦到。她像隻狂怒的猛獸，那種凶狠的掠食者，瞄準目標要害攻擊。那個男人的脖子一片血肉模糊，腥紅的鮮血像噴泉般湧出。』

回想當時的場景，年輕探員的臉上滿是恐懼。萊克特仔細打量這位探員的變化，發現他藍色的虹膜迅速散開，瞳孔明顯擴大，面頰泛上病態的潮紅，佈滿雀斑的胳臂上汗毛直豎——這些都是交感神經興奮的反應。萊克特有雙過度靈敏的耳朵，他彷彿能夠聽見探員陡然加劇的心跳在胸膛中怦怦作響，急促的呼吸則像手拉的風箱般吵雜。

有趣的是，萊克特在探員臉上發現的可不只有恐懼。天真善良年輕人絕對料想不到，儘管他企圖用平淡的語句描述，但是那幕充斥著血腥、暴力、裸女和性的場景，無疑勾起男人最原始的慾望。藉由觀察探員的微表情和肢體動作，萊克特如同善於窺視人心的惡魔，看穿年輕人心底連自己都不知曉的隱密。

魔鬼在記憶宮殿裡愉悅地咧開嘴角，表面上，溫文儒雅的紳士露出震驚的神情。萊克特屏住呼吸，一字一字謹慎構織出他的句子：『據我所知，葛洛莉雅是個連昆蟲都不敢殺的小姑娘。』

『因此它告訴我們一個結論：永遠不要小看女人。當她們被逼入絕境，往往會爆發出驚人的力量。』特瑞西．懷特心有餘悸地說。

萊克特緩緩吐完一口氣，沉著冷靜地開口說：『就您方才的描述，葛洛莉雅確實需要一位精神科醫師。實際上，非常湊巧，我本人就是。』

『噢，您是名精神科醫師！』特瑞西．懷特驚嘆，恍然大悟道：『難怪和您談話的時候，我感覺格外放鬆，您有種讓人輕易卸下心防的特質。』

『感謝您的恭維。』萊克特微笑。

『既然如此，還請您多多陪伴斯圖亞特小姐。肉體的傷害可以很快痊癒，心靈上的卻不會。』懷特瑞西．懷特懇切地請求道。

『我當然會這麼做。』萊克特柔聲說道，漆黑的眼眸越發深邃，宛如地獄之門。

ψ

倫敦市，皇家倫敦醫院。

萊克特懷抱一束山茶花，在特瑞西．懷特的帶領下走進一間單人病房。

908，他記住門牌上的數字。

病榻上的女子仍在沉睡，萊克特凝視她一會兒，轉頭詢問站在門邊的探員：『您們是否有什麼事需要我配合完成？或者，您們需要喚醒葛洛莉亞和她說話。』

特瑞西．懷特回答道：『沒什麼事，該了解的部分我們已經和斯圖亞特小姐談過。不過如果您有時間，我的上司羅得里克．亞當斯先生想和您聊聊。還有史都華德．克拉夫先生，他是您們的大使。斯圖亞特小姐遺失她的證件和護照，您得前去大使館一趟，克拉夫先生會幫助您處理這些事情。』

探員掏出紙筆，抄下兩人的聯絡方式給萊克特。在把紙遞給對方之前，他想了想，又在紙上添上自己的手機號碼。

『有任何問題都可以聯絡我們。』特瑞西．懷特搔了搔頭說，一時詞窮，眨巴著眼睛望向萊克特醫師，像隻等待主人發號施令的黃金獵犬。

萊克特對他露出安撫的微笑，平易近人地說：『請給我十五分鐘，我需要時間整理這些花。』

特瑞西．懷特吁了口氣，將雙手插進褲兜裡，倒退著走出房間，『那麼，我先回車上等您，稍後載您去您下榻的飯店。』

『非常感謝。』萊克特頷首掩上門扉。

萊克特走回病床前，他在床尾駐足片刻，隨後繞過床邊的椅子，來到葛洛莉雅身旁。他彎下腰，仔細檢視她的臉龐，還有坦露在外的手臂。她看上去可真悽慘，可憐的葛洛莉雅。

女人的上臂和前臂有不少擦傷，雙手手腕更是佈滿青青紫紫的瘀痕，以及許多已經結痂的傷口。顯然先前有人用繩子束縛她的雙手，讓她在掙扎過程中留下這些傷痕。

萊克特的腦海中自動播放起畫面：男人們用兩釐米粗的麻繩綑綁她的手腳，將她扔在冰冷堅硬的地板上，餓她好幾天不管不顧——看看她消瘦下去的臉頰。那些男人不曾毆打她，萊克特可以肯定。他們沒有封住她的嘴巴——葛洛莉雅對塑膠製品過敏，她的臉上並沒有紅腫的痕跡——顯然不擔心她咬舌自盡。那麼，在被集體侵犯之前，她肯定不知道自己即將經歷什麼事情。

葛洛莉雅應該慶幸，她遭遇的這群人依靠販賣女人的漂亮臉蛋賺錢，而非以毀掉美好的事物取樂。像葛洛莉雅這種容貌姣好、氣質上佳的女人，非常容易激起某些人的暴虐心理，讓他們產生凌辱她毀滅她的慾望。

萊克特扯動嘴角，抿起薄薄的嘴唇。倘若此時有其他人在場，便能目睹漢尼拔．萊克特臉上詭譎的表情。他在人們面前的溫和有禮只是偽裝的面具。實際上，漢尼拔．萊克特根本不是人類，而是一隻披著人皮的怪物。

然而永遠不會有人知道真相，萊克特可以確保這一點。這是項精細活，但他向來做得很好。

萊克特將視線移往床頭櫃上。他知道自己會在那裡找到一只玻璃花瓶，他事先就已詢問過懷特探員，而且據此買了適合的花。然而，除卻花瓶以外，他在櫃子上發現另一樣事物，那是一本書——納薩尼爾．霍桑的成名之作《紅字》。

很有趣。萊克特拿起書隨意翻閱幾頁，隨即將它擱在椅子上。他取過玻璃花瓶，走到洗手間裡清洗乾淨，裝了些水，將帶來的山茶花放進去。他細心整理枝葉，調整至最讓他滿意的樣子，才將花瓶放回床頭櫃上。

退後一步，他以鑑賞的角度打量自己的作品，滿意地瞇起眼睛。粉紅色的花朵妝點了醫院單調的呈色。也許他可以墊上一塊赭紅色布料，它會和油綠發亮的葉子映襯得很好。

萊克特為那束山茶花做完最後的調整，拿起椅子上的書本放回原位。他從西裝外套的內側口袋取出一隻鋼筆，又從外側口袋拿出一本巴掌大的活頁記事本。萊克特打開金屬扣環取下一張紙，墊著床頭櫃上的書寫下幾行字，隨後將紙夾進書裡，露出半截在外頭，確保葛洛莉雅醒來之後，一眼就能看見。

做完這些工作，萊克特掖了掖葛洛莉雅的被角，轉身離開病房。

男人的腳步沿著走廊上漸行漸遠，床上的女人纖長的睫毛微微一顫，驀然睜開眼睛。

ψ

萊克特再度回到醫院已經是中午時分，這一次，他手上拎著一只旅行用的大提包。

站在門邊，萊克特用指背扣了扣門板，提醒房中之人他的到來。

葛洛莉雅停止閱讀，她緩緩抬起頭，視線越過房間，來到萊克特臉上。她定定看著他，沒有說話。

『午安，葛洛莉雅。』萊克特走進病房，順手掩上門，『希望妳已經看過我留的字條。』他走到床邊坐下，將提包放在大腿上。

葛洛莉雅從書頁間抽出男人留下的紙條，將它彎出弧度後放開手。紙片迅速彈回原狀，伴隨清脆的聲響。

『我把它拿來當書籤用，非常好的紙張，還有字。』她將紙片放到一旁，雙手交握，擱在攤開的書本上，『我很感謝你的過來，你原本大可以不這麼做。』她低聲對萊克特說。

萊克特坐的位置背對窗戶，剛好背著正午的陽光。葛洛莉雅不得不瞇起眼睛看她，連帶著蹙起的眉頭，使她看起來迷茫又脆弱。

『不，我必須來。』萊克特溫和卻堅決地說：『我對妳負有責任。如果當初我能夠堅持意見，妳便不會前來英國。』

葛洛莉雅垂下眼睫，喃喃說道：『這世上從來沒有「如果」或者「可能」，只有「做了」或者「不做」。』

萊克特聞言放緩呼吸，陷入沉默。

葛洛莉雅是個非常美麗的女人，她才二十七歲，處在正年輕的時候。她有一頭濃密卷曲的深金色長髮，和狹長的灰藍色眼眸。她的皮膚像牛奶般白皙細膩，嘴唇像蔓越莓般殷紅潤澤。她不像時下的女明星那樣妖嬈冶豔，反而有種少見的古典氣息，就像希臘神話裡的春之女神，自浪花中誕生的阿芙羅狄忒。

實在讓人難以想像，這麼柔弱的女子，居然能夠硬生生咬斷男人脖子上的血管，而她自身付出的代價只是幾根裂開的肋骨，以及手腳上的擦傷和瘀痕。

也許漂亮的女士就是享有特權。至少對漢尼拔．萊克特來說，他忍不住用最最溫柔的方式對待眼前的姑娘。

『我帶來午餐。』萊克特打破寂靜，拍拍腿上的提袋。

他在葛洛莉雅的注視下站起來，走向窗邊的桌子，擦乾淨桌面，打開他的提袋，將裡面的東西一樣一樣往外拿。他取出的東西，除了桌布、餐巾、餐具，還有餐盒及一些瓶瓶罐罐。

葛洛莉雅看著他發呆，回過神後似乎覺得一直盯著他看不太妥當，低頭試圖繼續看書。然而她的視線不由自主地，不斷回到男人身上。突然之間，她閉起眼睛，手指抓住身前的書微微顫抖。

萊克特連忙停下手中的工作，快步走回床邊，『葛洛莉雅。』他輕喚。

葛洛莉雅屏住呼吸，全身的肌肉緊緊繃起。她的胸口劇烈起伏，將空氣吸入體內卻無法順利吐出，喉間不斷發出窒息般的喘鳴聲。她像在努力壓抑什麼，不能放鬆，也不准許自己放鬆。

『葛洛莉雅，葛洛莉雅，別這樣！』萊克特將手輕搭在她的肩膀上，不敢太過用力，擔心刺激到她，『妳沒有必要忍耐。在英國，在這裡，除了我，沒有人認識妳。妳可以哭出來，不用害怕失態。妳知道我永遠不會說出去。』

葛洛莉雅頓了頓，然後她拋開書，撲進萊克特懷裡，像孩童般放聲嚎啕。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一週整理一章，看起來可以成功執行。  
> 路過不要錯過，留個言吧。吐槽一下故事內容，或是捉捉蟲啊。  
> 歡迎來讀者群聊天，QQ群號：606044814，加群請輸入作者筆名：千江水影。


	3. Chapter 3

萊克特摟住葛洛莉雅．斯圖亞特，他化身為躲避風浪的港灣，讓她在他的庇護下盡情哭泣。

來自雙手的觸覺為他帶來細膩的感受——單薄的病服下，女人頻頻顫動肩膀，隔著溫熱的肌膚，可以觸及纖細的骨架。她的鎖骨和肩胛骨，結構如此精巧，令萊克特想起年幼時家裡飼養的天鵝，那種有著柔軟脖頸，優雅卻纖弱的生物。多麼相似，穿著白色病服的女子和白天鵝。隨著葛洛莉雅的顫抖，萊克特彷彿聽見輕柔的振翅聲。他的心中突然掀起一股悸動，浪漫的聯想使他幾乎滿足得嘆息出聲——多麼迷人的想像。

萊克特的手指穿過葛洛莉雅的長髮，冰涼的髮絲如流水般從指縫間溜過，就像撫過最上等的絲綢。他深深吸一口氣，鼻腔內充滿醫院刺鼻的消毒水味，除此之外，格外靈敏的嗅覺讓他分辨出女人身上獨特的氣味，那些醫院提供的廉價洗浴液和藥水無法掩蓋的味兒——由皮脂腺和汗腺分泌物混和而成的，香甜溫熱的氣息，就像某種剛剛綻放的花朵，有些類似梔子花的味道；而由結痂的傷口散發出的，略微腥鹹的氣味，則像培育出蓓蕾的濕潤土壤。

漢尼拔．萊克特有項天賦，他能夠藉由人們身上的氣味辨別每一個人。

他抱著葛洛莉雅，覺得隔段時間不見，葛洛莉雅聞起來不太一樣。也許是她這陣子在英國的遭遇所致，萊克特無從證實自己的猜測。心裡有些疑惑，他決定繼續觀察下去——短暫的思索就像鏡面的反光般一閃而過，藏入他的記憶宮殿深處。

葛洛莉雅哭了一會兒後逐漸停下來，實際上，她並沒有哭上太久。儘管她停下哭泣，金色的腦袋仍然埋在萊克特胸前沒有離開。

萊克特尋思幾秒，拍拍她的背詢問道：『也許妳需要這個？』他在外套口袋裡摸索，掏出手帕遞給葛洛莉雅。

葛洛莉雅接過手帕擦乾眼淚，抬頭露出泛紅的雙眼，帶著鼻音和抽咽對他說：『謝謝你，』她遲疑片刻，開口喚了他的名字，『漢尼拔。』

萊克特不由得微笑——這是葛洛莉雅第一次叫他名字，過去幾年時間，她一直生疏客套地稱呼他『醫師』或者『先生』。這個害羞敏感又容易焦慮的姑娘，顯然因為不小心聽見他與海克爾的談話，不曉得該怎樣對待自己的雇主，或者可以稱之為『長輩介紹的交往對象』。

現在她直接稱呼他的名字，顯然代表著漢尼拔．萊克特這個人對她來說不同於以往。

『看，葛洛莉雅，喊我的名字一點也不難。』漢尼拔看起來非常高興，就像是終於宴請到難以赴約的佳賓，『我一直覺得自己不只能當個好老闆，還能夠成為妳的朋友。』

葛洛莉雅不禁被他逗笑，時哭時笑讓她有些無所適從。她的面容雖然喜樂，眼底仍舊藏著陰霾。

漢尼拔作為一名優秀的精神科醫師，察言觀色早已成為本能。他重新站起來，攙扶葛洛莉雅下床來到桌邊坐下，一邊和她說話，一邊繼續擺設他們的午餐。

病房裡的桌子並不小，但是當漢尼拔陳列出他帶來的食物，那張一米見方的桌子便顯得略為空間不足。在如此克難的條件下，品味卓絕的漢尼拔像是變魔術般，依然有辦法將桌面布置得極為講究。

窗簾向兩側拉開挽起，陽光自窗外照射進來，灑落在窗台邊那束原本安置在床頭櫃的山茶花上。花瓶底下墊著蕾絲方巾，墨綠色和米白色的亞麻桌布鋪上桌面，擦得發亮的銀質餐具依序排開，典雅的白瓷餐盤鑲著金邊，晶瑩剔透的水晶杯折射出五彩光輝。漢尼拔熟練地將餐巾摺出形狀，擺進葛洛莉雅和他自己的餐盤裡，宛如兩朵盛開的鵝黃色玫瑰。

保鮮盒在桌邊砌成兩座高塔，漢尼拔打開最上面的兩個餐盒，擺在兩人面前。食物的香氣飄散開來，葛洛莉雅嚥了下口水。

『今日的午餐供應烤茄子起司卷、庫司庫司蔬菜沙拉、酪梨蘑菇雞湯，以及香煎鱒魚佐柑橘優格醬。』漢尼拔眨了眨眼睛，模仿餐廳裡侍者抑揚頓挫的語調，『佐餐酒改用接骨木果汁取代，飯後水果是今天早晨剛採下的新鮮石榴。』

每道菜餚經過悉心擺放，分別盛裝在白瓷餐盒內，餐盒的大小放進餐盤正好合適。漢尼拔需要做的只是將果汁倒入杯中，然後隨著用餐過程，依序將菜色端到葛洛莉雅面前，它們看起來就像剛出廚房般美味。

葛洛莉雅睜大眼睛望著面前的一切，表情既驚嘆又無奈。見漢尼拔解開西裝外套的扣子坐下，她眨了眨眼，拿起餐巾抖開放在腿上。

『境遇越是艱困，我們就越該好好享受生活，把握時光體驗世間的美。』漢尼拔款款而談，朝葛洛莉雅舉起酒杯，姿態優雅地側頭啜飲一口。由其他人說來有如詭辯的話語，經他詮釋卻彷彿希臘先哲的箴言般饒富哲理。

葛洛莉雅深吸口氣，悶聲說道：『我只是有些感慨。我曾經遇過不少生活講究的人，但是在我的記憶裡，精細到如此程度的只有你一人而已。』

漢尼拔鋪好餐巾，回應道：『妳知道，我的要求一直都很高。即便它成為一種偏執，我也不想妥協，那怕僅只一絲一毫。』他拿起叉子，以眼神示意她開始用餐，『暫停話題，讓我們享用午餐吧！希望妳喜歡我準備的食物，它們至少比醫院的配膳要好上許多。那些所謂的營養餐？光看就讓我食慾盡失。』

葛洛莉雅頷首同意。中央廚房出來的食物簡直是場噩夢，也許他們想要藉此加快病人的出院速度？

靜謐的病房中，他們享用豐盛的午餐。對於葛洛莉雅來說，這是她逃離地獄後第一頓像樣的食物。佳餚入腹填滿的不只腸胃，連同心靈都得到安撫。葛洛莉雅垂下眼皮，長長的睫毛幾乎蓋住眼睛，就像隻被慣養得不知世事，一朝流落在外受盡苦難，最後終於被主人尋回的貓咪，乖巧得讓人憐惜。

在漢尼拔眼裡，葛洛莉雅就是這個形象。先前她實在太調皮了，完全不聽他的規勸，執意要到英國來，結果呢？家長即使再三叮囑孩子，成效往往微乎其微，只有讓他們自行得到教訓，才會相信家長的話總是對的。

漢尼拔切開石榴，剝下果肉放入淺盤中，將盤子遞給葛洛莉雅，說道：『處理完這邊的事，我們就回美國。』

葛洛莉雅有些怔忡，她沒有伸手去接盤子，望著漢尼拔的眼神飄移不定，隨後低頭看向桌面。

漢尼拔起身走到葛洛莉雅身邊，放下盤子，將手搭在她肩上，和聲說道：『今天晚一點或者明天，我會和調查局的人談談，之後去大使館一趟。我必須向妳說聲抱歉，原諒我的擅作主張——來英國前，我已經聯繫過傑佛瑞，他知道這件事了。』

葛洛莉雅猛然扭頭看他，臉露驚慌。

『噢，別這樣，葛洛莉雅，傑佛瑞必須知道這件事。他會處理好大使館那邊，讓我們回美國的過程更加順利。』漢尼拔拍拍她的肩膀，安撫她道。

葛洛莉雅垂下腦袋，表情一片空白，像是終於接受現實，屈服於命運。沉默許久，她抬頭怔怔望著漢尼拔說：『你為我做的實在太多了，我——』

『我希望回到美國後妳繼續擔任我的秘書。』漢尼拔打斷她道。

『但是……』

『這幾年有妳在旁協助，一直是我的幸運。以妳的身分，做這份工作實在大材小用。妳已經讓我習慣過高的水準，在妳離開後，我該如何找到足以取代妳的人？』漢尼拔凝視葛洛莉雅的雙眼，真摯地吐露心聲。

葛洛莉雅屏住呼吸，她不再哭泣，只是緩慢眨了下眼睛，以止水般的平靜說道：『你的善意，我將永生銘記。』

ψ

英國國家犯罪調查局，主管辦公室。

羅得里克．亞當斯請漢尼拔．萊克特來到辦公桌邊坐下，從托盤裡拿起茶壺，倒給他一杯紅茶。

『儘管現在不是個好時機，我仍然必須說，歡迎你來到英國，萊克特博士。』羅得里克．亞當斯正襟危坐，雙手交握擱在桌面上，他是個身形高瘦、樣貌斯文的男人，身著一襲熨燙得一絲不苟的灰色三件套西裝，『你在精神分析的領域很有名氣，博士，即使隔著千里汪洋，在英國這邊也流傳著你的名字。道格拉斯．肯尼迪博士曾和我談論你的事蹟，他對你讚譽有加，說你是他在巴黎念大學時的同班同學。』

提及舊識，漢尼拔神情懷念：『道格拉斯為人謙遜，他善於與人相處，能夠令所有的人都喜歡他。不過自從我前往美國進修並選擇定居下來，我和他已經許久不曾見面。』

『他讓我轉達他的問候。如果不是需要去德國主持一場研討會，他肯定要和你見上一面，敘敘分別以來的時光。』羅得里克．亞當斯說，『舊大陸錯失你這樣的人才，學者們不知該慶幸還是惋惜。如果哪天你有來英國發展的打算，請務必給我一通電話。』

漢尼拔勾起嘴角，含蓄而笑。

『言歸正傳，說起今天你前來的目的，關於葛洛莉雅．斯圖亞特小姐——』羅得里克．亞當斯收起笑容，拿起手邊的茶杯啜了口茶，表情嚴肅地說：『特瑞西那小子想必已經把他能說的都告訴你了，可能還洩漏些他不該提及的內容。萊克特博士，面對你這樣的聰明人，我不會拿那套應付一般民眾的說詞糊弄你，那對我們兩人的智商而言都是種侮辱。』

他長嘆口氣，捏了捏鼻樑，眼角的細紋透露出連日加班的疲憊，『這個案子我們還在查。起先是蘇格蘭場接獲線報，打算直搗一個色情交易集團的大本營。他們請求我們調派人手支援，沒想到卻扯出一宗跨國犯罪案件。這種涉及人口拐賣的案子一向是新聞媒體的最愛。我們未能及時阻止消息流出，這一次這群鯊魚們鬧出的動靜特別大，甚至引起上頭關注，要求盡快抓到主謀。我們希望那些被救出的姑娘能夠提供線索，但她們大多太過驚恐，不是語無倫次就是不斷哭泣，無法陳述可靠的信息。』

『斯圖亞特小姐是其中少數頭腦清楚的女人。她告訴我們那個誘拐犯的樣貌，以及他花言巧語的內容。這個人聲稱自己出身自一個古老的家族，從父輩繼承一筆可觀的家產，目前有份體面的工作，還有他的家人和朋友如何幽默風趣容易相處。像是從哪本老掉牙的愛情小說抄來的人物設定，卻總能騙得那些憧憬愛情的姑娘們理智全失——希望我們的訊問員也有這般的好口才。』羅得里克．亞當斯無奈地直搖頭。

進門坐下不到五分鐘，漢尼拔已經大致掌握這位調查局主管的性格，知道如何打動對方。藉著羅得里克．亞當斯說話停頓的空檔，他蹙起眉頭，語帶擔憂地問：『原諒我岔開話題，我想先請教您一個問題——我對法律方面不太熟悉，葛洛莉雅她是否需要擔負任何刑責？我指的是那個死掉的男人。』

『噢，這個，』羅得里克．亞當斯拿下金框眼鏡，用手帕擦拭後重新戴上，『不用擔心，我們有足夠的證據指明，那個男人確實對斯圖亞特小姐做出令人髮指的惡行。加上那傢伙之前的犯罪前科，斯圖亞特小姐雖然……怎麼說……有些過於「英勇」，但是她對付那個人的行為完全可以視為正當防衛。』

漢尼拔聞言點點頭，鬆了口氣說：『如此我便放心了。可憐的葛洛莉雅，我無法形容接到電話時的震驚。』

羅得里克．亞當斯意味延長地看著漢尼拔，隨後收回視線，拿起茶杯喝了一口，挑起眉毛說道：『萊克特博士，你可是我所見過最熱心的前雇主，女士們總是需要像你一樣善良的紳士。』

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 距離上一章更新已經過了很久。  
> 現實生活總是讓人無奈，但是我決定還是應該繼續執起筆來（其實是抱住鍵盤？）。  
> 如果不做些具有熱忱的事情（譬如寫作），只有學習和工作的生活，是如此地枯燥無味。  
> 歡迎來讀者群聊天，QQ群號：606044814，加群請輸入作者筆名：千江水影。


	4. Chapter 4

『你曾經見過這個人嗎？萊克特博士。』羅得里克．亞當斯從卷宗夾裡取出一張相片，放在漢尼拔面前。

漢尼拔拿起相片，認真端詳一會兒，將其放回桌上，回答調查局的負責人：『路易斯．道爾頓，是的，我曾經見過他。』

『一個英俊的惡棍。』羅得里克．亞當斯用指頭敲了敲相片，從眼神到語氣都帶著憎惡，他皺眉說道：『請告訴我關於他的事，博士。』

漢尼拔沉默半晌，他向後靠入椅背，雙手交疊置於腹前，醞釀片刻才開口敘述道：『葛洛莉雅在今年夏季剛開始的時候認識他，地點是一場由聖地亞哥銀行舉辦的晚宴上——她繼承她父親的天賦，對於投資理財方面十分拿手，時不時會參加這類活動。他們有過幾次約會，交往相當順利。她和我提起路易斯．道爾頓，說他是來自英國的煙草商人。道爾頓告訴她，他的家族是蘇格蘭的地方望族，從曾曾曾祖父開始經營菸草生意，在曾祖父那一代因為二戰期間對國家的經濟支援，得到皇室授勳的榮譽。』

『說得可真像回事。』羅得里克．亞當斯低聲咕噥。

漢尼拔皮深吸口氣，冷靜繼續說道：『「蘭斯洛特」，葛洛莉雅說這是他們家菸草的品牌名稱。路易斯．道爾頓聲稱，自從多年以前，他們家族即是聖地亞哥銀行的老主顧。他接受銀行款待，前來美國觀光旅遊，而且決定在美國多逗留一段時間，想藉機了解這邊的菸草業情況，為將來家族的生意拓展做準備。』

羅得里克．亞當斯從鼻子裡發出一聲輕嗤。

『這是一條舉世公認的真理，但凡有錢的單身漢都需要一位妻子。』漢尼拔淡淡說道。

『珍．奧斯汀。』羅得里克．亞當斯莞爾而笑，『萊克特博士，不只姑娘們讀《傲慢與偏見》，男士們也能從中取得寶貴的經驗。』

垂眼看著被他成功取悅的羅得里克．亞當斯，漢尼拔若有所思地撫了撫嘴唇，一本正經地附和道：『確實，這是一種認識女性思維的極佳方式。』

羅得里克．亞當斯聞言不由得大笑，他按住胸口平緩呼吸，擺擺手搖著頭說：『博士你真風趣。所以，當時你聽到這個宛如電影情節的愛情故事，沒有任何懷疑？』

『不盡然。』漢尼拔盯著面前的茶杯看了幾秒，才抬頭重新和調查局負責人對上視線，那雙漆黑的眼眸裡蒙上霧氣，瀰漫著內疚和哀傷。他緩緩說道：『我是個務實的人，從不相信現實世界會像童話故事一樣單純美好。在我看來，世界上沒有巧合，只有精巧的安排。我勸過葛洛莉雅多，讓她不要一昧沉浸在浪漫的幻想中，多觀察那個男人的言論是否屬實。』

『顯然你的建議沒被採納。』羅得里克．亞當斯已經提前知道劇情走向。

『是的，對此我感到無比懊悔和自責。』漢尼拔低下頭，啞聲說道：『我見過那個男人，他曾來我的診所找葛洛莉雅。其實我能察覺到事情不太對勁，以一個出身望族的繼承人而言，他的言談舉止顯得有些輕挑。然而那個人的演技實在太好，即便我是個執業多年的精神科醫師，也只能看出他在虛張聲勢，有些言過其實。』

他嘆了口氣，向羅得里克．亞當斯懺悔道：『我太過自信，這對一名醫師而言是項致命的錯誤。我草率地斷定他的行為是在向我宣示主權。追求像葛洛莉雅這樣家世顯赫、年輕貌美的名媛淑女，他會緊張防備她周圍的異性，一點也不為過。畢竟，』他苦笑道：『我也是個條件不錯的男人。』

羅得里克．亞當斯點頭認同漢尼拔的話，充滿善意地開導他道：『你關心斯圖亞特小姐，像個熱心果敢的騎士。只是當你也置身於棋盤上，再理智的人也無法保持客觀。』

漢尼拔沉默半晌，為他的敘事做出結尾，『八月中旬，葛洛莉雅向我遞出辭呈，她和路易斯．道爾頓陷入熱戀，決定跟隨他的腳步前來英國。我挽留她幾次，可惜都失敗了。她是位過於優秀的秘書，為我工作長達四年時間。在她離開後，我無法找到和她一樣出色的人，足以取代她的位置。』

『所以你這次前來英國……』羅得里克．亞當斯心裡有個猜測。

『我打算帶葛洛莉雅回去，說服她繼續為我工作。』漢尼拔證實他的猜測。

『發生這麼多不幸後，我很高興知道故事最終有個令人欣慰的結局。』羅得里克．亞當斯露出微笑，他拿回相片，收進卷宗夾裡，拿起茶壺為兩人續上茶。

待羅得里克．亞當斯重新正襟危坐，他對漢尼拔正色說道：『涉及案件保密原則和偵查不公開，原本我不能夠告訴你我們調查到的內容。但是斯圖亞特小姐將你設為她的代理人，加上你們國家某位「高層人士」十分關照這個案件，經過協商討論的結果，我可以和你說明關於本案的調查內容。』

漢尼拔頷首表示了解，他知道調查局負責人說的那位足以左右其他國家調查程序的「高層人士」是誰。

羅得里克．亞當斯開始條理分明地陳述道：『實際上，蘇格蘭的確有個道爾頓家族，他們家確實經營菸草生意，有前人傳下的爵位，是聖地亞哥銀行的客戶，和那傢伙的說法完全吻合。但是道爾頓家族這一代的當家丹尼爾．道爾頓翻出族譜向我們證明，他們家裡絕對沒有路易斯．道爾頓這號人物，即使是流落在外的私生子。』

『顯然，道爾頓家族被人利用了。』漢尼拔接話說道。

羅得里克．亞當斯點點頭，『丹尼爾．道爾頓認為家族聲譽受損，要求我們盡快抓到這個假借他們家族姓氏行騙的惡棍。我們曾經懷疑那傢伙和道爾頓集團有關，然而徹查他們公司的職員，結果仍舊一無所獲，沒有證據顯示有誰和這個不法集團勾結。』

調查遭遇阻礙，對於羅得里克．亞當斯這種已經在調查局擁有數十年資歷的老鳥來說，顯然已是家常便飯。他氣定神閑，一點焦急的樣子也沒有。

『他們位於倫敦的據點被搗後，路易斯．道爾頓就像從人間蒸發，徹底消失在這個世界上。這傢伙想必用著別的名字，正在地球上某個我們不知道的角落逍遙。據說人蛇集團付給他一筆不小的酬金，作為他提供上好貨色的報酬。』說到這裡，羅得里克．亞當斯發出幾聲飽含不屑和嘲諷的冷笑。

漢尼拔也不由得蹙起眉頭。

羅得里克．亞當斯歛下神色，接續說道：『我們打算和聯邦調查局合作，看能夠找到什麼線索。那傢伙在美國待了很長一段時間，可以說，路易斯．道爾頓這號人物只在美國出現過。』

漢尼拔沉思片刻，開口問道：『我很好奇，這個人是不是慣犯？他是否針對葛洛莉雅而來？和一般的誘拐犯相比，他的計畫過於周詳，付出太多心力追求葛洛莉雅。讓我不得不擔心他別有所圖——這關係到葛洛莉雅的後續安危。』

羅得里克．亞當斯聞言驀然一頓。他和他的探員們顯然未曾考量過這點，他們先前的調查方向完全放在人口拐賣上，不曾想過嫌犯是否具有其它動機。

『你的顧忌是對的，博士。作為一個旁觀者，你指出我們忽略的地方。』羅得里克．亞當斯虛心承認道。

羅得里克．亞當斯向漢尼拔說聲抱歉，他當著他的面撥打電話給下屬，吩咐他們將其他被害人的調查資料送到簡報室，並且集結所有調查此案的探員，於二十分鐘後召開會議。

『萊克特博士，恐怕我們的談話必須在五分鐘內結束。你看見了，我等一下得和下屬開會，你提供我們很好的意見。』

漢尼拔站起身來，繞到椅子後方，雙手搭在椅背上，溫聲說道：『很高興對調查有所幫助。我希望離開英國的時候，帶走的只有葛洛莉雅，她的噩夢則被永遠留在這裡。』

羅得里克．亞當斯攤開手，無奈地說：『我也如此希望。但是萊克特博士，我不得不告訴你，也許我們會有在美國見面的一天。』

ψ

結束和羅得里克．亞當斯的談話，漢尼拔回到下榻的倫敦里茲酒店，這是他來到英國的第二天。

漢尼拔今天的行程安排如下：早上帶著早餐去醫院探望葛洛莉雅，隨後前往哈洛德百貨，為葛洛莉雅採購於英國逗留期間所需要的衣物和生活用品，他所購買的物品由店家直接送回酒店。中午找間餐廳簡略用過午餐，下午和國家犯罪調查局負責人羅得里克．亞當斯會面，晚間則在倫敦里茲酒店與駐英大使史都華德．克拉夫共進晚餐，討論葛洛莉雅歸國的事宜。

美國駐英大使館和倫敦里茲酒店相距不遠，它們都在海德公園附近，漢尼拔當初訂飯店時就考慮過這點。事實證明，漢尼拔的決定非常正確，他有充裕的時間梳洗整裝，在傍晚六點邁著從容的步伐走進餐廳。

史都華德．克拉夫已經到來，他正坐在吧檯旁邊的高腳椅上，滑著平板電腦打發時間，偶爾拿起檯桌上的苦艾酒啜上一口。

他顯然隨時留意門庭的動靜，看見漢尼拔進來立即起身，走向漢尼拔並伸出手。

『晚安，萊克特博士。』史都華德．克拉夫友好地招呼道。

漢尼拔查過這位駐英大使的資訊，還有來自他頂頭上司的說法，得知史都華德．克拉夫是個善於交際、手腕高明的男人。和本人交談後，漢尼拔發現他思緒敏捷，言語機智風趣。此外，大使先生最優秀的一點在於——他過人的氣度和相貌，足以讓他高掛新聞頭條，任人評點也不露怯。

傑佛瑞．海克爾親手帶出來，派到英國主掌歐陸情勢的人，自然各方面都出色得讓人挑不出錯處。

『傑佛瑞這幾天和我通了好幾通電話，他非常關心斯圖亞特小姐，交代我以最急件處理她的護照和簽證。』史都華德．克拉夫說，『實際上，今天早上我已經準備好它們，她的新證件也從美國寄來，晚些時候一起拿給你。』

『速度真快。』漢尼拔驚嘆。

老師交代的事情，當然得排在第一順位完成。史都華德．克拉夫矜持地笑了笑，給漢尼拔一個心照不宣的眼神。

倫敦里茲酒店是倫敦最好的飯店之一。他們一道享用精緻的佳餚，用餐期間聊了些輕鬆的話題，刻意不去談論與葛洛莉雅有關的事情，直到侍者送上甜點和飲料。

『顯然斯圖亞特小姐是傑佛瑞最珍視的人。我與他視訊通話時，才知道什麼是他徹底震怒的樣子。儘管他試圖壓抑怒火，但是從他眼中和話中迸出的殺意，至今仍讓我膽戰心驚。』史都華德．克拉夫鏟起他的白蘭地酒漬莓果蛋糕，餘悸猶存，『當年小布希下令進攻伊拉克，他在國安會議上指著總統先生的鼻子破口大罵，也不像這次這般讓人害怕。』

『傑佛瑞視葛洛莉雅如己出。』漢尼拔柔和地說。

『我以前沒聽老師說過斯圖亞特小姐的事，他顯然非常謹慎，不想讓他的政敵知道他們之間的連繫。』史都華德．克拉夫有些無奈，『傑佛瑞不讓我去醫院看望斯圖亞特小姐。他說一切有你在，他信任你會照顧好她。』

漢尼拔拿著叉子的手微微一頓，眼底閃過不明的神色。

『我讓英國這邊的調查局隨時通知我案情的後續進展。傑佛瑞表示，他絕不會放過那個膽敢傷害斯圖亞特小姐的惡棍，他會讓他後悔來到這個世界上。』史都華德．克拉夫語帶寒意地說，將傑佛瑞．海克爾的冷酷學得十足十。

『拭目以待。』漢尼拔勾起嘴角，叉起莓果送進嘴裡。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 事隔多年修文，對於事情的想法都不一樣了。  
> 回頭看，過去寫的對白有種浮躁的氣息，這代表我老了嗎，唉。


	5. Chapter 5

皇家倫敦醫院，上午七點五十三分。

身著護士服的艾瑪．伍德用棉花按住針孔，俐落地收針貼好紙膠帶，語聲輕柔地說：『好了，請您按壓五分鐘止血。』。

葛洛莉雅費力抬起眼皮，伸手按住黏貼在肘彎處的棉花，隨即緊閉雙眼。

耳邊傳來手機震動的聲響，身旁的人從口袋中取出手機。

艾瑪．伍德查看信息後，對她說道：『請您再休息片刻，先生幾分鐘後就會到來。』

葛洛莉雅沒有應答，她緩慢深呼吸，躺在那裡動也不動。

艾瑪．伍德安靜佇立在床邊，直到看見她微微點了下頭，才拿起床邊的抽血器材悄聲離開。

當葛洛莉雅確認病房裡剩下她獨自一人，她這才蹙起眉頭，讓真實的感受浮現於淺表。

薄薄的冷汗覆上葛洛莉雅的身體，如頑童呵在玻璃上的霧氣，幾乎無法以肉眼察覺。汗水很快被衣物和床單吸收，其餘的消散在空氣裡，就像從來未曾出現。然而葛洛莉雅發白的嘴唇，以及失去血色的面頰，儼然證明剛才的異常確實存在。

她耐心等待暈眩耳鳴的症狀消失，之後伸手摸索床頭櫃，抽出一張紙巾拭去眼角的淚水。完成擦拭的動作，她卻未將手放下，而是覆在臉上蓋住大半張臉。

雖然指縫間存在空隙，此刻葛洛莉雅臉上的表情仍讓人不得而知。只不過，在她白皙泛著青色血管的手背邊緣，她蒼白的嘴角略微向上彎起，並且幅度越來越大。依照人類的常識判讀，那應該稱之為笑意。

『哼哼哼……哼哼哼哼……』

突然之間，她深沉陰鬱地笑起來，笑聲中充滿扭曲的愉悅和滿足，身子像痙攣發作般陣陣抽動。細長的手指一根一根收攏，她虛握拳頭，移到嘴唇上抵住鼻尖。笑聲戛然而止，和開始時一樣令人摸不著頭緒。

拿開手，葛洛莉雅瞬間睜開雙眼，灰藍色的眼眸又亮又寒，使人聯想到結冰的湖水。她面無表情地盯著天花板，快速連眨幾下眼睛。她的睫毛又長又密，搧動起來猶如金色的蝶翼，將她眼底的思緒層層掩蓋，迷惑人心的效果堪比化裝舞會上的羽毛面具。

『多麼嶄新的一天。』葛洛莉雅再次挑起嘴角，像是在詮釋一句台詞般，拖長語氣充滿抑揚頓挫地朗誦道。

她姿勢僵硬地坐起身，從床頭櫃上拿起泛著血絲的綿羊角梳，開始梳理一覺醒來略顯凌亂的長髮。

葛洛莉雅很喜愛這具身體的頭髮，甚至為髮質的完美感到驚訝。顯然原主人相當寶貝這頭長度過腰的金色卷髮，經常上髮廊花大錢保養。即使在蒼白的日光燈下，這頭金髮也像在正午的陽光下般耀眼鮮亮。她一面梳理頭髮，一面著迷地撫摸髮絲，口中輕嘆道：『多麼美的秀髮，多麼美的姑娘。』

葛洛莉雅梳好頭髮，任它如瀑布般披散而下，將梳子放回床頭櫃上。她側身下床，汲上繡花拖鞋，拿起掛在椅背的法蘭絨晨袍披上。抱起床頭櫃上那只插滿茶花的花瓶，她走進浴室裡給花換水，出來後把花瓶放在窗台上。摘下發黃的葉片，她重新整理好枝葉，儘管知道依照漢尼拔講究的個性，今天必定會帶來新的鮮花。

『茶花。』葛洛莉雅仔細咀嚼這個字。她不認為漢尼拔送茶花給她，帶有任何羞辱她的意思。相反地，葛洛莉雅敏感地察覺，漢尼拔．萊克特似乎對遭受凌辱的女子懷抱某種特別的憐惜。

葛洛莉雅在桌邊坐下，拿起當日的《泰晤士報》，打算讀報打發等人的時間。在頭版新聞旁邊，一欄標題引起她的注意——『NCA官員對「人口拐賣案件」發表最新聲明』。葛洛莉雅指尖繞著一縷長髮，根據指引找到內文版面，面沉如水地閱讀報導內容，時不時從喉嚨中溢出幾聲冷笑。

喀達，喀達。有人從走廊那頭，踏著徐緩的步伐走向病房。

葛洛莉雅認出義大利手工訂製皮鞋踩過地面的聲響。她認識許多穿得起手工訂製皮鞋的男士，他們每個人行走時發出的聲音都截然不同。

例如漢尼拔走路的方式就極具特色。他的步態端方穩重，充滿王者的雍容氣度，但是落下的腳步卻幾近無聲，宛如朝獵物步步逼近的雄獅，同時具備貓科動物的輕盈靈巧和小心警覺。獨特的步伐洩漏他真實的性格和身體狀態——¬¬一個長年從事腦力工作的精神科醫師，不可能擁有這種體態和身手，除非他的職業是特工或殺手。

而此刻向她款款走來的人，腳下明明邁著從容不迫的步伐，卻帶著一股強大的壓迫感，如同滔天巨浪般排山倒海而來，令人無處可逃，只得屏息以待。葛洛莉雅知道，為了維持表面形象，絕大多數的時候，這個人都將這股恐怖的氣息隱藏得很好。只有在自己人面前，他才會毫不掩飾地顯露出本性。

葛洛莉雅實在太過熟悉這個人。她放下報紙，對上他的視線，嘴角挑起驕矜傲慢的微笑，眼底卻綻放出歡欣的笑靨。

量身訂做的醫師袍纖塵不染，在日光燈管下呈現耀眼的瑩白，讓人想起阿爾卑斯山上終年不化的積雪。身材高挑的男子具有冰山雪嶺的氣質，孤傲、冷冽又危險。黑如鴉羽的碎髮將他白皙的面容襯得越發蒼白，希臘式的高挺鼻樑上架著一副金絲半框眼鏡。鏡片後方，海藍色的眼眸裡波濤暗湧，宛如森寒刺骨的北冰洋。當那雙深邃的藍眸映上葛洛莉雅的笑顏，億年冰川瞬間消融，化為澤被萬物的涓涓流水。

亞歷山大．馬澤爾站在門前，朝葛洛莉雅張開雙臂。

葛洛莉雅愣了愣，驚愕地睜大眼睛，彷彿看見什麼不可思議的事情。

眨眨眼，她反應過來，瞬間從椅子上站起來，驚喜交加地叫道：『安東尼！』她快步奔向男子，猛然撲進他懷裡，將他撞得連連倒退，向後跨好幾步才站穩。

亞歷山大自胸膛中發出幾聲悶笑，托住葛洛莉雅的腰臀，像抱孩子般將她抱起來，還惡作劇地上下顛了顛，換來葛洛莉雅一聲驚叫。他抱著葛洛莉雅大步走入病房，用腳勾過房門關上

他用冷靜理智的語氣說著極為可惡的話：『輕的像羽毛一樣。以前叫妳小雲雀，這個綽號看來取得太早，現在的妳才該叫小雲雀，以前應該叫小肥啾。』

葛洛莉雅深吸口氣，露出虛假的微笑，捧住他的臉端詳一陣，拍拍他的臉頰，輕嗤道：『有的人生得人模人樣，可惜長了條畜牲的舌頭。』她輕撫他淡粉色的薄唇，語氣危險地說：『我看，拔掉會更好！』

亞歷山大瞇起眼睛，神經質地笑了笑，亮了亮雪白鋒利的犬齒，張嘴含住葛洛莉雅的手指，挑釁地舔拭她的指尖。

旁人眼中相當色情的動作，葛洛莉雅只覺得太陽穴上青筋直跳，一時惡念橫生，將拇指和食指探進他嘴裡，真要去扯他的舌頭。

亞歷山大急忙用舌頭自口中頂出她的手指，鬆手將她放到地上。他從白袍內側的口袋取出一塊手帕，慢條斯理擦去嘴角的水漬，將手帕翻面折好，收回胸前的口袋中。推了推鼻樑上的金絲半框眼鏡，亞歷山大重新做好表情管控，回復高傲冷淡的模樣，拉開椅子，在桌邊坐下。

葛洛莉雅走到他身旁，搭著他的肩膀，往他大腿上毫不客氣地坐下。亞歷山大扶住她的腰，讓她靠著他的手臂坐穩身子。兩人自然而然的動作，彷彿過去已如此互動過無數次。

『怎麼做到的？』葛洛莉雅漫不經心地問，心裡卻不像表面上看起來那樣平靜。她端詳男子比最後一次見面時年輕的容顏，心中有些猜測。她記得在這個年紀的時候，這張臉應該要比現在少幾分深沉霸道。

『機靈的小雲雀。』亞歷山大愛憐地將她面前的髮絲別到耳後，從陌生的臉龐中尋找熟悉的氣息，輕聲說道：『經過這麼多年，陛下在妳靈魂中留下的印記早已與妳融為一體，讓我們得以在無限個次元宇宙中尋找妳的下落。這個世界的位點與我們的世界位於鄰近的次元座標中，卻是一個比我們的世界要低階的次元宇宙。陛下認為妳會來到這個世界，其中有某些我們尚且不知的原因，也許妳會在此處找到遺失已久之物。』

『遺失已久之物？』葛洛莉雅疑問地覆述，這是抽象的概念，還是具體的事物？

亞歷山大以挖苦的語氣說：『她是這樣告訴我的。顯然妳那位號稱無所不知的陛下也不是真的無所不知。』

『只敢在另一個世界議論陛下的人，沒資格這樣說。』葛洛莉雅用力捏住亞歷山大的臉頰，陰氣森森地說。

亞歷山大吃痛地抽了口氣，急忙拉開她的手。他揉了揉泛紅的臉頰，報復地狠狠拍了下葛洛莉雅的嬌臀，繼續說道：『我們發現，這個世界有許多地方和我們的世界是一致的，也有許多地方不同。這個世界沒有妳的存在，也沒有我們知道的一些人事物。然而巧合的是，這裡有個經歷幾乎和我一模一樣的亞歷山大．馬澤爾。我們讓他擁有我所有的記憶和情感，代替所有關心妳的人在這個世界照顧妳。至於如何將我的記憶和情感灌輸給他，妳的教女顯然有些不能用科學解釋的特殊手段。總而言之，此刻在妳面前的這個人，可以說就是我，那個妳所熟悉的亞歷山大．安東尼．馬澤爾。』

葛洛莉雅雙手抱胸，頷首說道：『你們如此記掛我，我應該很感動。但是，』她挑起眉毛打趣道：『跨過無數次元和時空隨我而來，我怎麼覺得你簡直陰魂不散呢？』

『依妳那喜歡四處搧風點火的性子，我不跟在後頭收尾，天曉得妳會捅出什麼簍子。』在替手足收拾善後這件事上，亞歷山大一直和某位政府官員很有共同語言。

『據我所知，這輩子我變成一個美國人。』葛洛莉雅嫌棄地說，接著再度露出虛假的微笑，充滿看好戲的意味，『你身為英國地下世界的王，難道要放棄辛苦打下的黑暗領土，跟著我移民美國？』

『有何不可？』亞歷山大不假思索地說，顯然是他的真心話。但他隨即皺起眉頭，不得不實事求是地說：『英國這邊的生意暫時離不開我。不過，妳知道的，我們在美國本來就有據點，接下來幾年，我會逐漸把經營重心移到美國。』

『你在美國能夠住得習慣？這位挑剔的先生。』葛洛莉雅懷疑地問。

『所以妳可得替我找個合適的地方落腳。不然我沒休息好，遭殃的人可不少。』亞歷山大無辜地眨眨眼睛，明明氣質如此冰冷的人，惡意賣萌起來居然真有幾分天真無邪的味道。

葛洛莉雅按住手臂上竄起的雞皮疙瘩，眼中充滿笑意，面上極度冷淡地問道：『關我什麼事？』

『唉，讓我們來說說，表哥曾經如何掏心掏肺地對妳好。』亞歷山大繼續長吁短嘆，『作為妳碩果僅存的親人，難道不值得獲得一個合意的地方養老？以妳現在的身分，在美國置辦個房產不過是一通電話的事。』

葛洛莉雅摀住他的嘴，對上他得意洋洋的雙眼，無奈地點了點頭。

等她鬆開手，亞歷山大從白袍的外側口袋拿出一只黑色天鵝絨珠寶盒，揭開盒蓋遞到她面前。『老樣子，我的副院長。』他深情款款地用充滿磁性的嗓音說。

葛洛莉雅接過盒子，從襯墊上取下一條金幣造型的長項鍊。

精工鑄造的金幣，正面的圖案是一座由地獄三頭犬守衛的大門，兩扇門板上攀著大量骷髏和烈焰，門楣正中嵌著一顆戴著王冠的骷髏頭。金幣邊緣鑄有一圈義大利文：『Lasciate ogne speranza, voi ch'intrate』，意思為『入此門者，應放棄一切希望』，乃是但丁《神曲》地獄篇中地獄之門上刻有的句子。

金幣背面的圖案運用琺瑯彩工藝，呈現出一朵嬌豔欲滴、腥紅如血的紅花石蒜。東方文化裡，紅花石蒜又名曼珠沙華、彼岸花，象徵死亡的前兆、地獄的召喚。

『和妳以前拿的那枚金幣一樣——我這枚金幣的雙生版。』亞歷山大晃動他自己那枚掛在懷錶鍊上的金幣。這枚金幣的正面和他給葛洛莉雅的那枚相同，背面的圖案則是一朵白花石蒜，別名曼陀羅華、地獄花，代表洞察幽明、超然覺悟、幻化無窮的精神。

『你好像迫不及待地把包袱往外甩呀。』葛洛莉雅審視他的表情，狐疑道。

『自信一些，把懷疑這個字去掉。』亞歷山大恬不知恥地笑道，接著改變話題，一臉嚴肅地說：『聽說你已經與這具身體認識的人有所接觸。是否需要我提醒妳，好奇心害死貓，小心引火上身。』

『你指的是漢尼拔．萊克特？噢，這個人挺有意思的，而且我有預感，他嘗起來會像咱們曾經喝過的那瓶路易十三天蘊干邑，芳香馥郁，酒味醇厚，令人沉醉無比。』葛洛莉雅舔了舔嘴唇，像隻鎖定獵物的貓科動物，貪婪地瞇起狹長的灰藍色眼眸，

亞歷山大嘆一口氣，撫了撫她的腦袋，半是縱容半是無奈地叮嚀道：『妳注意拿捏好分寸，別到時候沒偷到腥，反而自己變成人家餐桌上的佳餚。』

葛洛莉雅勾起亞歷山大的下顎，輕挑又惡劣地說：『中國不是有句老話？牡丹花下死，做鬼也風流。』

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這章和舊版相比，做了大幅動更動。  
> 不知道你們喜不喜歡新版的表哥，但這個讓我卡了一個月才理順的原創角色，我自己滿意地抱走了（笑）。  
> 距離當初開始寫這篇小說，時間已經過去好多年了。  
> 今天又是一個除夕夜，各位新年快樂。
> 
> 另外，各位應該注意到，這篇小說改名了。  
> 和以前使用的書名《My Queen》相比，我希望可以更加強調一些主角們肩上背負的責任（？）。  
> 因此在翻篇迎接新一年的這一天，讓我們將書名改為《Unfading Glory 榮光不朽》。


	6. Chapter 6

西敏寺，下午三點十三分。

漢尼拔和葛洛莉雅並肩走過漫漫長廊，沿路經過的每一座碑文皆能引起他們興趣，令他們時不時駐足閱讀那些已被多數人遺忘的歷史。他們站在高大的石像前遙憶逝去的人們，試圖從字裡行間追尋過往的真實。

倫敦的西敏寺幾乎是王權的同義詞，它的地位如此崇高，集合無數尊榮於一身，因為它見證每一位王者的最初和最後——除了作為君主們加冕登基的殿堂，西敏寺更是國王們最後埋骨長眠之地。除了堅信者愛德華、亨利三世、亨利七世、伊麗莎白一世等二十多位國王和王后，許多偉人名士也安葬於此，例如作曲家韓德爾、科學家牛頓、達爾文以及大文豪狄更斯等人。

那是怎樣一種奢侈？以歷代最傑出的人物點綴其名。他們的盛譽、靈魂與骨殖煉化成最璀璨的寶石，一一鑲嵌在西敏寺的皇冠與權杖上，共同頂起無與倫比的輝煌。故而，即使流年輾轉，來到這個王室名存實亡的時代，西敏寺依然能夠驕傲地執杖昂首，比那些傲慢的英國人更加趾高氣揚，穩坐於它的權座之上，接見遠道而來的遊客。

漫步於教堂的北翼廊道，就像行走在歷史長河中，每一步都被歲月的洪流所簇擁。這是條時間的迴廊，小至一塊塊地磚，大至一尊尊雕像，背後都各自代表著停駐的時光。

它也是舞台，無數的人生劇目曾經在此搬演，就如莎士比亞的字句：『整個世界是一座舞台，所有的男男女女不過是參演的人員，他們各有各的出場，也各有各的退場。』直到今日，西敏寺依然被某些人選做表演的劇場。

和漢尼拔同行是件非常愉快的事。他不愧博學之名，對歷史人物的事蹟如數家珍，他甚至熟悉他們的祖譜與傳承，古老人們的恩怨揪葛，他隨口提起猶如信手拈來。

漢尼拔思維快捷，他的想法可以天馬行空，也可以專注於一件事物上詳細探討，因此很少有人能夠跟上他的速度。對此，漢尼拔早已習以為常，他是個獨奏家，站在表演台上獨自演奏，台下的觀眾回應他的只有空洞的掌聲。知音難覓，從很久以前他就已學會接受大師的寂寞。

是否期盼同伴的到來？也許，或許。漢尼拔一直在等待，他具備足夠的耐性，但是在那一天到來之前，他能夠以理智控制無謂的情感。然而，葛洛莉雅最近時常給他驚喜。

漢尼拔突然看不透葛洛莉雅。他記憶中的葛洛莉雅是美麗、聰明的，同時也是憂鬱悲觀、多愁善感的。這一次在倫敦重逢，她卻變得堅強許多。當他得知葛洛莉雅曾咬斷某人的頸動脈，他的詫異極為真實，不帶任何偽裝。換個角度想，假使葛洛莉雅當時沒那樣做，今天他可能無法和她一同漫步在西敏寺的迴廊。

讓漢尼拔困惑的是，葛洛莉雅身上還有些別的變化。儘管他無法具體指出不同之處，但是感覺——比起觀察和推理，漢尼拔更相信所謂的直覺——他能夠感覺到，葛洛莉雅整個人的氣質和過去不太一樣。這點實在相當有趣，怎樣能讓一個人發生如此變化？

一切尚須持續觀察。但漢尼拔承認，他很欣賞葛洛莉雅如今的狀態。就像一捧寡淡乏味的花束，重新經過巧思設計，添入更多馥郁鮮妍的花卉，使這件作品更加華麗飽滿。

華麗，是的，看著站在他面前的葛洛莉雅，漢尼拔必須用這個詞彙形容她。

葛洛莉雅正在閱讀一塊墓碑。迎光的長廊，蒼白的陽光穿透哥德式彩繪花窗，暈染成乳白色的光線籠罩而下，如透明的薄紗般覆在她身上。由漢尼拔的視角看過去，此刻的葛洛莉雅彷彿由內而外散發出淡淡的光芒。

她穿著一襲長及腳踝的暗紅色羊毛連身裙，復古的燈籠袖邊緣鑲著繁複的淡黃色蕾絲，兜住帶有傷痕的手腕。飄逸的黑色蕾絲長巾從肩頭垂至膝蓋，米白色的珍珠項鍊長及腹前。配合上她那頭有如熔融黃金的長卷髮，撲面而來的貴氣簡直雍容得難以直視。

深沉的紅與黑，不是誰都能撐得起如此厚重的色彩。和絕大多數的年輕女性一樣，葛洛莉雅過去的穿衣風格偏向鮮豔明亮，從來沒有穿過這樣濃烈的顏色。然而前幾日漢尼拔幫葛洛莉雅採購服裝，卻為她買下這條長裙，他能夠預感這是個極為適當的決定。事實證明他的設想完全正確，只不過換作一個月前，他絕不會做出這樣的選擇。

葛洛莉雅身上的謎團實在太多。有時候，漢尼拔甚至有種錯覺，他彷彿看見一個性別不同的自己。

漢尼拔沒有隨同葛洛莉雅繼續向前走，他駐足在原地，深深凝望女子的背影。很快地，葛洛莉雅察覺他並未跟上，放緩腳下的步伐，疑惑地回過頭。

『漢尼拔？』葛洛莉雅轉身面向他，臉上流露疑問。她的聲音親暱柔軟，瞇起的雙眼中卻噙著一絲傲慢，那是一種讓漢尼拔似曾相似的，與生俱來的高傲。之所以會感到熟悉，是因為當他凝望自己在鏡中的倒影，卸下層層偽裝之後，他自己的眼眸也是如此，帶著目空一切的高傲且充滿冷意。

唱詩班的歌聲自遠處飄揚而來，如水波般在一條條廊道間蕩漾。看不見的漣漪帶動空氣中的細小分子來回震盪，樂音穿過黑暗幽微的耳道撞擊耳膜，傳導進入人們的肉體，撼動隱藏在最深處的靈魂。

信仰彷彿真的具備難以解釋的力量。聆聽悠揚的頌歌，葛洛莉雅似乎從中找到寧靜和安詳，她徹底放鬆下來，對漢尼拔泛起一抹微笑。她此刻的神情非常迷人，混和獲得救贖的慶幸，以及諒解傷害的悲憫，眼角淚光閃爍，嘴邊卻噙著歡喜。

漢尼拔願意耗費大量時間描繪這幅美景。短暫一剎那，這幕場景被他銘記於心，裱框收藏進他的記憶宮殿裡，成為他珍貴的寶藏。

他揚起眉毛，款款走向葛洛莉雅，風度翩翩地朝她攤開手掌。

『葛洛莉雅，我認為我們有必要儘速離開英國。』漢尼拔眼中盛著笑意，以憂慮的語氣說：『作為詹姆斯二世留存在世間的最後一支血脈，我擔心激進的詹姆斯黨員見到妳後驚為天人，將妳推上聖愛德華寶座登上國際新聞。』

葛洛莉雅聽了不禁莞爾，她嬌嗔地瞪他一眼，假意埋怨道：『漢尼拔，你的恭維方式可真不坦率。』她撥開垂落到胸前的長髮，將手輕搭在他的手上，玩笑道：『那我只好委託面前這位騎士先生，前來拯救我於危難之中。』

『噢，那麼我會獲得怎樣的封賞？殿下？』漢尼拔饒富興致地問。

這可難倒葛洛莉雅，她蹙眉思考幾秒，隨即眼睛一亮。她上前兩步湊到漢尼拔身前，攬住他的脖子，飛快吻了下他的臉頰，隨即快速退回原處，表情無辜，彷彿什麼事也不曾發生過。

漢尼拔驚訝地抬起眼皮，然後他不由得笑了，『這確實是個相當好的獎賞。』他再度紳士地朝葛洛莉雅伸出手，俏皮地問道：『讓我們繼續？』

在《羔羊經：武裝的人彌撒曲》徐緩肅穆的合唱聲中，漢尼拔攜著葛洛莉雅走入更深的殿堂。

ψ

這是一間古羅馬風格的餐廳前院，高大的石柱旁，熊熊燃燒的火炬下，史都華德．克拉夫終於見到聞名已久的葛洛莉雅．斯圖亞特小姐。見到本人的第一眼，他臉上自然浮現出明顯的驚艷，足以讓所有女人的虛榮心獲得滿足。

『葛洛莉雅，這位就是我先前向妳提過的，真誠並且值得信賴的史都華德．克拉夫先生。克拉夫先生，這位是葛洛莉雅．斯圖亞特小姐。』

史都華德．克拉夫走上前，在漢尼拔．萊克特為他做過介紹後，捧住葛洛莉雅向他伸出的手，屈膝行了個標準的吻手禮。

『晚安，斯圖亞特小姐，妳看起來真是魅力非凡。』史都華德．克拉夫有雙善於表達情緒的綠色眼睛，此刻他的眼裡充滿真實的喜悅，放下葛洛莉雅的手後他說：『見到妳今晚的風采，我終於能夠放下心來，可以向傑佛瑞報備妳的安好，不必再擔憂他夜裡來電，將我從被窩裡揪出來。』

史都華德．克拉夫不愧是擔任大使，善於掌控場面的人。他率先拋出交談的話題，打破初次見面的藩籬，讓氣氛歡快地流動起來。只見他隨興侃侃而談，風度翩翩的儀表和談吐，輕而易舉便獲得人們的好感。

『我說過，克拉夫先生在與人交往方面做得很好。』漢尼拔看著葛洛莉雅，話中充滿深意。

葛洛莉雅纖白的手指繞上胸前的珍珠項鍊，對大使先生露出一個略顯羞澀的微笑。她揚起形狀優美的下顎，曼聲說道：『非常地感謝您的幫助，克拉夫先生，您真的幫了我很大的忙。』她後退一步，向他行了個屈膝禮。

面對如此慎重的道謝，史都華德．克拉夫看著面前的紅裙女子，一時間有些恍惚。他抬了下帽沿，風度翩翩地回應道：『妳不用如此客氣，對於一個紳士來說，他享受為淑女們服務的榮幸。』

漢尼拔旁觀他們的互動，興味盎然地微微點頭，側頭詢問葛洛莉雅：『葛洛莉雅，妳是否曾聽過那首名為《請妳到窗前來吧》的曲子？』

葛洛莉雅怔了一秒，表情隨即變得古怪，想要忍住笑，又不禁笑出聲來。

『你的發言可真是冒犯，漢尼拔。』她假裝怒氣沖沖地責難漢尼拔，接著充滿歉意地看向史都華德．克拉夫，『我相信傑佛瑞的眼光。克拉夫先生肯定是個正直的人，我信任他就如同我信任傑佛瑞一樣。』那雙灰藍的美目顯得清澈又誠懇。

史都華德．克拉夫聳聳肩膀，無奈地說：『我敢讓上帝來評斷我的人品，但你們不能要求一個靠嘴皮子維生的政客像學者一樣木訥寡言。』

接下來他們暫停寒暄，在侍者的引領下走進餐廳，開始他們的晚餐。

之所以有今晚的聚會，目的是為了感謝史都華德．克拉夫連日來的幫助。

大使先生的殷勤多半來自傑佛瑞．海克爾的指示，然而葛洛莉雅仍舊承他的情。如果沒有史都華德．克拉夫催促使館那邊加速運作，葛洛莉雅至今還無法取得新的簽證。除此之外，駐英大使的身分使他和英國國家犯罪調查局交涉時更受對方重視，他會在葛洛莉雅和漢尼拔回美國後，繼續關注案情進展，持續回報給傑佛瑞．海克爾。

晚餐桌上，葛洛莉雅．斯圖亞特、漢尼拔．萊克特和史都華德．克拉夫，他們分別來自不同的領域，卻都是極為善於言談的人。

衣著光鮮、容貌俊美的先生和女士，他們談話的內容慧黠風趣而且多采多姿，伴隨佳餚、美酒、悠揚的音樂和搖曳的燈火，美妙的宴席讓人忘卻時間流逝，恍然之間到了該結束的時候。

史都華德．克拉夫舉起酒杯，他的面頰被酒精醺得微紅。只聽他爽朗說道：『你們明天就要回國，可惜我有公務在身，無法親自送行。在這裡與你們道聲再會，也許有一天我們將再度相見，在自由的美國。』

『敬自由的美國。』葛洛莉雅和漢尼拔隨他舉起酒杯，三人相視而笑。

『也敬葛洛莉雅，』大使先生迷人的綠色眼睛直視葛洛莉雅，『願妳如不凋的玫瑰，永遠青春美麗。願妳平安健康，無憂無慮，遠離一切災厄。』

『謝謝你的祝福。』葛洛莉雅誠摯地頷首道謝，唇邊泛起慵懶迷人的微笑，以口音標準的法文優雅說道：『後會有期（À bientôt）！』

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這章沒有太多改動，刪除一些現在看來累贅的句子，並且潤飾一些文句。  
> 我知道這篇文很冷，但是還是很想看到讀者的留言啊！


	7. Chapter 7

烏雲密布的夜晚，狂風尖聲呼嘯，以摧枯拉朽之勢席捲大地，房屋周圍的樹林不堪摧殘，發出嘶啞的哀號。漆黑如墨、刮著大風的夜晚，總會喚醒人們內心深處的恐懼。那些平日努力忽略的恐怖事物，全像自黑暗中吸足養分，像是帶著劇毒的荊棘和藤蔓，或是陰魂不散的鬼魅，迫不及待從每道陰影中滋生而出。

夜已經很深了。小莉雅穿著粉紅睡袍，懷中緊摟她的泰迪熊，赤腳行走在鋪滿地毯的走廊上。她的小腦袋低到不能再低，臉埋在玩偶毛呼呼的後腦勺裡，只露出一雙又圓又大的眼睛。她畏畏縮縮，不敢朝窗外看一眼，就好像那裡有什麼未知的、恐怖的東西，正貼在玻璃上往屋內觀望。

家裡的走廊好長好長，彷彿沒有盡頭，前方的路一路延伸，沒入深邃的黑暗中。那片黑暗彷彿一張大開的口，一張口屬於一隻無以名狀的怪物。瑪麗實在太討厭了，居然把所有的燈都關了。爹地不是告訴過她，小莉雅非常怕黑，晚上不可以關燈嗎？這樣蠢笨的女僕，應該叫爹地趕走她！

小莉雅氣憤地想，她重重跺了跺腳，又趕緊放輕腳步，害怕吵醒隱藏在黑暗中的怪物。

不過，最近都沒看見瑪麗，她跑到哪裡去了？也許真的因為工作沒做好，被爹地開除了？如果是那樣，那可真是謝天謝地，她一點也不喜歡這個時不時搔首弄姿，試圖勾引爹地的女人。反正沒有瑪麗，家裡還有爹地、布蘭德管家，以及其他僕人。只是，爹地為什麼沒吩咐他們開燈？他明明知道莉雅最怕黑了。

走廊盡頭是爹地的書房，半開的房門流瀉出昏黃的燈光。剛才樓下的咕咕鐘已經叫了十二下，爹地怎麼還沒睡覺？他這陣子都很晚睡的樣子……

小莉雅終於穿過走廊來到書房門口，她站在高大的櫻桃木大門前，猶豫要不要推門進去。她覺得有些古怪——為什麼不進去呢？為什麼不？這種遲疑的情緒實在來得莫名其妙。然而冥冥之中，有種力量阻止她繼續向前。

最後，小姑娘仍然決定進書房找父親。走廊實在太黑了，即使是自己的家，也非常讓人害怕啊！

雙手抱著泰迪熊，小莉雅使勁用肩膀頂開沉重的木門，躡手躡腳鑽過門縫，走進書房裡。

書房內有個男人正伏案忙碌，他的身體被皮革辦公椅擋住大半部份，小莉雅只能看見他修長的手腳。普魯士藍的天鵝絨家居服包裹住纖瘦的四肢，白皙的指間執著一隻金銀兩色的鋼筆，這是她父親的背影。

『爹地——』小莉雅拖長嗓音喊道，試圖吸引男人的注意。

『莉雅，我的小天使，妳怎麼還沒睡？』男人的嗓音透出疲憊，他緩緩轉過椅子面向她，『這個時間，好孩子該睡覺了。』

小莉雅往男人身上撲去，她摟住父親的腰，抬起頭嬌氣地嚷道：『爹地不是也還沒睡——』

她的聲音嘎然而止，笑容怪異地凝結在臉上，灰藍色的眼眸瞬間空洞，其中充滿不可名狀的恐懼。呆滯的表情讓她看起來像壞掉的玩具。

『不！爹地！不！』小莉雅放聲尖叫，一把推開男人，跌跌撞撞往外跑。

但是，在她面前，書房的門居然不見了！

小莉雅絕望地四處張望，希望能找到離開的出路。門呢？門怎麼不見了？

『噢，小莉雅，親愛的，妳打算去哪裡？妳要離開最愛妳的爸爸嗎？』

是誰在她背後說話？小莉雅僵住身子，抱著泰迪熊瑟瑟發抖，不敢回頭。

那個人的嗓音低沉悅耳，語氣卻如惡魔的呢喃，裡面滿滿都是惡意。只聽那人慢條斯理地說：『小莉雅，妳怎麼不回頭？妳的爹地在這邊等妳，妳為什麼不轉過身來？挪動妳的腳，轉過身來，拜託。』

一道閃電劃破夜空，昏暗的房間瞬間亮如白晝。小莉雅看見地板上的陰影，影子的輪廓清晰地映在她視網膜上——巨大的、向兩旁伸展的翅膀，岔開的羽毛彷彿無數柄利刃，隨時可能射向四面八方，

震破耳膜的雷聲中，小莉雅緩緩轉過身，隨即雙腿發軟，驚恐地跌坐在地上。

『小莉雅，妳眼前所見的事物，可不是虛假的想像。這是什麼表情？妳不認得妳的爹地了嗎？』

象徵黑暗的怪物蹲在書桌上，展開的羽翼佔據大半個書房，看起來就像一座橫在眼前的黑色山脈，龐大且氣勢磅礡。牠從後方搭著男人的肩膀，居高臨下俯視小莉雅，腥紅的眼睛像血漬又像岩漿。牠的手指像鳥類的腳爪，指甲又尖又長，深深掐進男人的肩膀裡。那個男人，小莉雅的爹地，卻低著頭毫無反抗。他的眼珠混濁黯淡，微張的嘴角滲出血絲，腦袋像顆被啃了一半的蘋果，後腦勺開了個血淋淋的大洞，又白又紅的黏稠塊狀物緩緩自洞口流出，桌面和背後的落地窗上，也有同樣的黏稠物質呈噴濺狀散布。

『美麗哀婉的死亡，總是這樣震撼人心，對嗎？』

有如朗誦《十四行詩》般一波三折的詠嘆調，華美的尾音像怪物的羽毛，輕浮地搔弄人們心尖。牠肆無忌憚地放聲大笑，一切殘酷的悲劇對牠而言都是令牠捧腹的有趣玩笑。

怪物幸災樂禍的嘲笑，令小莉雅自恐懼中迸發出一股怒氣。但她不敢對怪物咆哮，她所能做的，只有緊緊抱著她的泰迪熊，以一種快將布偶扭壞的力道，憤恨地瞪著眼前的敵人。

『這種充滿仇恨的眼神，只會讓我感到更加愉悅呢！』怪物滿意地輕嘆。牠將手指戳進男人腦後的缺口，挖了些黏稠物放進嘴裡，咂吧咂吧地吸吮指間，彷彿品嘗難得的美味般，瞇起狹長的雙眼。下一秒，牠的表情變得極為古怪，定格成一種要吐不吐的尷尬表情。

『親愛的，我早就告訴過你，不要亂吃奇怪的東西。』

她不緊不慢地說，朝著一臉苦惱的怪物露出虛偽的微笑。

一股強風颳進屋內，吹亂怪物的羽毛和女孩的頭髮。他們轉頭朝風來的方向看去，不知何時，牆上出現一道由大理石砌成的巨大尖形拱門，精緻複雜的浮雕如蔓生的爬藤般，覆蓋在每一塊石材表面。

她隻身站在拱門前，門內是條由無數尖肋拱頂和束柱構成的長廊，盡頭隱沒在幽深死寂的黑暗中，如同一條通往地心或冥界的隧道。

『妳又是誰？』小莉雅尖叫，她色厲內荏地質問，戒備地縮起肩膀，像隻被踩著尾巴的小狗。

忽略怪物一陣陣痛苦的嘔吐聲，她裊裊亭亭走到小莉雅面前，撩起裙襬優雅地半蹲下身，冰冷的手指捏住小莉雅的下巴，臉上依然帶著虛假又奇異的笑容。

在她們周圍，書房的景物如被浪潮吞沒的沙堡般迅速崩解，填補上空白的是更多飾有浮雕的廊柱和繪以壁畫的石牆。牆面上用以照明的火炬熊熊燃燒，但是光線依然晦暗，僅能勉強辨認出她們此刻正置身在一座古老的哥德式城堡中。

『葛洛莉雅。』

不知從何處傳來一聲呼喚，她遺憾地看了小莉雅最後一眼，雙手扶住小姑娘的腦袋使勁一扭，喀擦擰斷小姑娘的頸椎，手法乾淨俐落。

ψ

葛洛莉雅緩緩睜開眼睛，映入眼簾的是漢尼拔的臉。

『妳還好嗎？』漢尼拔湊近她面前，關切地問：『也許，妳需要一杯水？』看見葛洛莉雅點頭之後，他招來空服員，很快地，一杯裝在玻璃杯裡的溫水遞她面前。

葛洛莉雅喝水的同時，漢尼拔說道：『妳剛剛在冒冷汗。』他動了動自己的手腕，稍微拉起一截衣袖，『而且妳一直抓著我的手。葛洛莉雅，瞧不出來，妳的力氣可真不小。』他挑起眉毛，露出一種過於刻意的驚訝表情。

漢尼拔示意葛洛莉雅看向他的手臂。在他精瘦的手臂上，局部皮膚明顯泛紅，逐漸浮現手指的痕跡。

『葛洛莉雅，下次我應該讓妳幫忙搬東西。』漢尼拔定定看著葛洛莉雅，認真地說。

葛洛莉雅回望著他，臉上面無表情，眼神卻叫人望而生畏。

漢尼拔覺得自己見識到何謂『床的陰暗面』，他對葛洛莉雅的認識恐怕得再多加上一項。不過，惱羞成怒的、明顯尚未完全開機的葛洛莉雅，他還是第一次見到，感覺非常有趣。

他歪著頭打量葛洛莉雅，看見她的眼睛又要閉上，連忙出聲道：『別睡了，飛機快降落了。』

『漢尼拔！』葛洛莉雅撐起眼皮，生氣地喊他名字。

然而她的樣子看在漢尼拔眼裡，卻像是被揪住尾巴的小動物，讓人更想逗弄欺負。

漢尼拔嘆口氣，明智地停下招惹葛洛莉雅的舉動，側身幫她掖了掖毛毯。

十幾分鐘後，他們搭乘的飛機在巴爾的摩華盛頓國際機場著陸。他們終於回到美國，這片他們熟悉的土地。

他們拖著隨身行李走出機場，搭上計程車前往漢尼拔的住處。

葛洛莉雅拒絕住進葛洛莉雅．斯圖亞特過去位於巴爾的摩的寓所。那間房子裡充滿那位姑娘與那位騙子相處的記憶，雖然她不是受害者本人，但是再住進那間已經被精神玷汙的房子裡，實在挺噁心人的。

漢尼拔知道她的為難後，邀請葛洛莉雅住進他的家。在葛洛莉雅驚愕的目光下，漢尼拔牽起她的手，深深凝視她的雙眼，溫聲緩緩說道：『我不放心妳一個人住。我們還不能確定，那件事情究竟對妳造成多大的影響。』明明是柔和的語氣，其中卻帶著不容拒絕的強勢。

他這樣半開玩笑地說：『葛洛莉雅，妳要善用身邊的資源。妳眼前有一位專業且值得信賴的精神科醫師，他不打算向妳收取任何費用，妳應該盡可能地佔他便宜。妳最清楚，那些想和萊克特醫師見面說話的人，每個小時得從銀行戶頭裡流失多少數字。』

『你讓我感到惶恐，漢尼拔。』葛洛莉雅輕聲說。她咬住下唇，用她那細緻潔白、編貝一樣的牙齒，凝視漢尼拔的眼眸帶著憂愁，『這世上沒有平白無故的付出，我不知道該如何報答你。』

『實際上，如果妳願意，妳可以幫到我許多忙。有太多經驗告訴我們，女人總是比男人來得要敏感細心許多。』漢尼拔莞爾一笑，如此回答。

在漢尼拔的堅持下，葛洛莉雅只能接受他的好意，跟著他回到他位於巴爾的摩市郊的住處。

漢尼拔的住處是間簡約大氣的三層樓建築，一幢有著米黃色的磚牆、暗紅色的屋瓦，新古典主義風格的老房子。它那一絲不苟、左右完全對稱的造型，就如同它的主人一樣生性嚴謹。房屋被數棵高大的白橡樹所環繞，銀綠兩色的葉片隨著秋季到來逐漸泛紅，像是正逐漸燃燒起來。

『七年前，我從一位罹患癌症的老鋼琴家手上買下這間房子，因為它不管在任何方面都令我相當滿意。那個老人還留下一台歷史悠久的羽管鍵琴，不得不說，實在是個天大的驚喜。』掏出鑰匙開門的同時，漢尼拔為葛洛莉雅介紹他的家。

『他想必希望你能夠照顧好他所珍視的一切。』葛洛莉雅撫摸門前的梁柱，感性地說。

『我欣賞念舊的人。』漢尼拔如此評論，推開大門，提起兩人的行李走進屋裡。放下行李箱，他轉過身來，手執門把躬身說道：『請進。』

葛洛莉雅負手緩緩步入屋內。根據葛洛莉雅．斯圖亞特的記憶，她不是第一次來到這裡，然而，這卻是她第一次住進這裡。

『妳知道，一樓是客廳、廚房和餐廳，二樓是琴室和書房，三樓則是我的房間和畫室。』漢尼拔再次為葛洛莉雅介紹環境後，幽默說道：『一樓和二樓各有一間客房，我建議妳住二樓，因為家裡還是會來客人，我們無法百分之百避免某些醉鬼和路痴撞開妳的房門。』

葛洛莉雅順著他的話，刻意大大嘆了口氣，以無奈的表情和語氣說：『為了我的人身安全，住在二樓顯然是更好的選擇。』同意他的建議。

漢尼拔滿意地點了點頭，提起兩人的行李帶她爬上樓梯，繼續說道：『我通常十一點就寢，六點起床。妳呢？』

『我也習慣十一點睡，通常會睡到六點三十分。』葛洛莉雅回答，接著補上一句：『客隨主便，我可以配合你的作息。』

請相信，即使是漢尼拔．萊克特，也不願得罪具有起床氣的人。

他比平時要快接話說道：『不用，妳身體尚未徹底恢復，需要充分休息。六點三十分起床就很好，剛好來得及和我一起吃早餐，之後由我開車，我們一起去診所。』他放下行李，躬身打開客房的門。

房間內的布置極為典雅。全套新古典主義風格的黑胡桃木家具，搭配淺色系的壁紙、被褥、床帳和窗簾，沉穩卻不顯得沉重。金色大理石砌成的壁爐佔據半面牆，壁爐上掛著一幅大型風景畫——晨光熹微，旭日初升，如夢似幻的朝霞由柔美的淡紫過度至溫暖的橙黃。曉風拂過沁著露水的林野，昏暗的大地睡眼迷濛，捨不得徹底醒來。

葛洛莉雅走到床邊，撫摸繡有唐草花紋的絲綢被單，回頭似笑非笑地對漢尼拔說：『在如此短暫的時間內佈置好這一切，看來你給自己找到很好的幫手呀。』

『可以這麼說沒錯，很多人願意配合我的計畫，一起為妳帶來這個驚喜。』漢尼拔慵懶地倚著門框，雙手插著褲兜，模樣瀟灑地說。

緩步踱到葛洛莉雅面前，他歪了歪頭，興味盎然地勾起嘴角說道：『我有種預感，我們一起生活的日子，時刻都會充滿驚喜。』

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 朕帶著新的一章來啦。好想吃宵夜。


	8. Chapter 8

這是個星期六的早晨，漢尼拔．萊克特攜同葛洛莉雅．斯圖亞特回到美國，並且邀請她住進自己位於巴爾的摩的居所。當他為葛洛莉雅展示那間悉心布置的客房，漢尼拔的心情既期待又複雜。

漢尼拔做的每一個決定都出自他的個人意願。很多人也許會認為這是句廢話，然而實際上，人們時常被別人的價值觀所綁架，盲目地衝動作為，下一秒又立即為自己的愚蠢感到後悔。他們總是等不及使用大腦思考，就急忙蒙著眼睛、摀著耳朵四處亂竄，就像被人拿鞭子驅趕的驚慌禽鳥。

對於如何經營人生，漢尼拔具有非常深刻的體悟。他知道自己為何而做、為何而活，凡事必定經過深思熟慮，才會付出行動。他也曾經過一番考量，才開口邀請葛洛莉雅住進他家。就漢尼拔本人而言，這無疑是種前所未有的嘗試。儘管他時不時在家中舉辦餐聚或宴會，應邀而來的客人全都賓至如歸，然而讓別人留宿，意味著必須開放私人領域，他還是第一次這樣做。

希望葛洛莉雅不會令他失望，如果期待不幸落空，他無法預知自己會做出什麼。不，其實他知道……

水龍頭汩汩流出冰涼的活水，蘑菇、洋蔥、番茄、甜橙、馬鈴薯和西洋芹在不鏽鋼盆裡載浮載沉，漢尼拔一一將它們撿起來仔細清洗。他把洗好的蔬果擱在水槽旁邊的金屬架上瀝乾水分，走到廚房另一頭打開冰箱，從冷凍庫取出一包絞肉和一盒培根，放在流理台上等待退冰。這些都是漢尼拔出國前來不及烹調的食材，能夠將就做出一頓午餐。下午他得抽出時間出門採購，好好補充生鮮庫存。

這趟購物非常必要，因為漢尼拔晚上需要招待貴客——除了葛洛莉雅，他還要填飽另一個人的胃。漢尼拔喜歡為每位到他家作客的人安排驚喜，他樂於坐在主位上，接受人們嘆服的目光洗禮，取悅他們的同時更加愉悅他自己。

漢尼拔重新繫好圍裙，捧著過篩器使勁搖晃，潔白的麵粉簌簌飄落，在鋼盆裡堆成一座小山。今天中午就做他改良過的私房鄉村肉派，搭配番茄洋蔥湯和橙汁，做法簡單卻美味營養的一餐。

緩緩往盆中加入半瓶水，漢尼拔分神往葛洛莉雅的方向看一眼，開口說道：『葛洛莉雅，希望妳喜歡我做的肉派。』

幾步之遙，靠近門口的牆角處擱著一張駝色沙發椅，葛洛莉雅就坐在那裡。她的前方有張小圓桌，上面攤著一本大型記事本和平板電腦。她一手支頭，一手握筆，認真在本子上書寫。聽見漢尼拔的話，葛洛莉雅頭也不抬地問：『是農舍派，還是牧羊人派？』

漢尼拔和麵的動作停頓一秒，隨即加大攪拌的力道，從容不迫地回答：『兩者皆非，這是我的獨家特別版本。』

『一個驚喜？』葛洛莉雅停下筆，隨手整了整襯衫袖口的蕾絲，定定看著漢尼拔，眼中蘊含笑意，『我很期待。』她輕柔地說，凝視他數秒，低頭繼續原先的工作。

桌面之下，葛洛莉雅交疊起雙腿，酒紅色的綢緞長裙沙沙作響，隨著她的動作鋪洩一地，漂亮的顏色像由頂級波爾多干紅葡萄酒染製而成。一柄精巧的珠母摺扇在她腰間若隱若現。

漢尼拔的視線隨著葛洛莉雅隱藏在裙下的雙腿移動，腦海中浮現一系列著名的人物肖像和素描。一眨眼的瞬間，他的思緒以光速掠過，從李奧納多．達芬奇想到阿爾布雷希特．杜勒，又繼而比較漢斯．荷爾拜因與前兩者間的不同。回過神，他用認真的語氣說道：『我向妳保證，妳絕對不會失望。』

葛洛莉雅再度抬眼看向他，她臉上浮現的表情，漢尼拔敏感地抓住它，那是一絲近乎縱容的微笑，他不認為自己會看錯。

對於葛洛莉雅異於以往的表現，漢尼拔不是沒有察覺。他心裡當然有過疑惑，然而無妨，葛洛莉雅終歸是葛洛莉雅。他需要『葛洛莉雅』做他的祕書，只要她能夠勝任她的工作，他很樂意讓這姑娘保留她的那點小秘密。不知從何時開始，網路上流傳起這樣一句話：『秘密使女人成為女人。』儘管漢尼拔不清楚它的由來，卻不影響他贊同這個說法。

他們倆人分別忙著各自的事，接下來一段時間，裝修考究的廚房裡只有漢尼拔處理食材的聲響。覺得有些安靜，漢尼拔一面俐落地切開洋蔥，口中一面說道：『不如讓我們來點音樂。葛洛莉雅，音樂是記錄人類思想和情感的最佳形式，我們可以藉由它體驗不同的人生。』

葛洛莉雅依言起身，裙襬翩蹮，走向牆邊的桃木櫃，上面擱著音響和佔據半面牆的音樂光碟。站在櫃子前，葛洛莉雅仔細打量漢尼拔的收藏，發現全都是古典樂。她拿起一張專輯念出作曲家的名字：『蒙特威爾第的牧歌，我喜歡那首《Si dolce e 'l tormento（如此甜蜜的煎熬）》。』

『這張唱片裡就有，羅蘭多．費亞松的版本。』漢尼拔不假思索地說，就著刀子將切成丁的洋蔥移入旁邊的玻璃碗裡，『我建議妳在我們用晚餐時再放這張碟片。排除人造光線，再用黃銅燭台點上幾盞燭火，氛圍會相當合適。』他慢條斯理地陳述道：『個人認為，在如此蒼白寒冷、日照逐漸縮短的白晝，聽這種情感強烈的義大利歌曲，恐怕會有些……時空錯亂。』

葛洛莉雅不由得輕笑幾聲，指尖拂過一排光碟，抽出一張豎琴音樂。

『那麼，這個如何？』她挑眉問道，向漢尼拔揚了揚手。

『很好。』漢尼拔點點頭，見葛洛莉雅放起音樂，他在她轉身回座位時說：『等一下用完午餐，妳不如去睡個午覺倒一下時差。至於我，則會出門採購晚餐要用的食材。』迎向葛洛莉雅疑惑的視線，他輕描淡寫地投下震撼彈：『做好準備，晚上傑佛瑞要來。』

葛洛莉雅頓時瞪大眼睛，像隻受到驚嚇的貓咪。

漢尼拔被她生動的模樣逗得不由得一樂，面上不動聲色地說：『妳知道，傑佛瑞是個大忙人，我也是剛才接到電話才知道，他臨時決定要過來。』

葛洛莉雅步履蹣跚地走回沙發椅前，僵硬地抓著裙擺坐下，圓滾滾的雙眼裡充滿無助，顯得非常可憐。

『他肯定非常生氣。』眨了眨眼，她細如蚊吶地說。

漢尼拔放下刀子，用毛巾擦乾雙手，走到葛洛莉雅面前蹲下。他定定看著她，嚴肅問道：『那妳下次還敢不敢不聽別人意見，自己隨便亂來？』

『當然不敢了。』葛洛莉雅塌著肩膀，無精打采地回答。

『傑佛瑞會很高興妳認知到這點，』漢尼拔摸了摸葛洛莉雅燦金色的腦袋，加上一句：『我也是。』看著她氣鼓鼓的神情，他歪著頭高興地笑起來。

在葛洛莉雅惱羞成怒之前，漢尼拔從沙發上一把拉起她，不讓她繼續埋首整理那些在她離職期間積累如山的就診紀錄，朗聲說道：『別弄那些了，來幫我的忙。』他推著她來到流理台邊，拿起一顆甜橙拋了幾下，遞給她說：『幫我榨等會兒我們要喝的橙汁，好嗎？』

葛洛莉雅順從地點點頭，挽起袖子走到水槽邊洗手，準備開始工作。

漢尼拔注視葛洛莉雅的動作，逐漸勾起嘴角，有那麼一秒，他的面部肌肉組合出一個極為詭異的笑容。隨即，奇怪的表情散去，漢尼拔回到砧板前，拾起利刃，從容地一刀一刀，繼續剁開蔬菜瓜果。

二十分鐘後，廚房的主人將半完成的肉派送入烤箱，關上烤箱的門，轉身摘下隔熱手套。

湯在爐火上燉著，果汁已經榨好，想到半個小時後就能用餐，漢尼拔心裡充滿等待成果的滿足。此外，對於葛洛莉雅的配合，漢尼拔感到相當滿意，儘管實際上她沒有幫太多忙。知情識趣的女人，總要比那些愛管閒事的女人來得討人喜歡，可惜的是，如此基本的一點，大多數的女人都做不到。

家裡的廚房之於漢尼拔，就和他在市區的診間一樣重要。未得他的同意，打攪他烹調食物的樂趣，會讓他相當不高興。漢尼拔向來認為，粗魯無禮的人沒有存在世上的必要。他信任自己的眼光，葛洛莉雅足夠聰明伶俐，至少具備文明人應有的禮儀。

在他們準備餐桌的時候，漢尼拔一面擺放刀叉和餐盤，一面詢問正在摺餐巾的葛洛莉雅：『關於晚餐，妳有什麼想吃的食物？傑佛瑞喜歡鴨肉料理，所以主菜會是鴨肉。』

葛洛莉雅尋思幾秒，轉頭回答漢尼拔道：『秋天是收穫菇類的季節，一道菌菇沙拉如何？』

在她思考和說話的同時，手下的動作沒有停頓，桌上棉麻混紡灰粉兩色的餐巾，被她逐漸摺疊成型。漢尼拔的視線停留在她那雙靈巧的手上，奶酪般潔白細嫩的手指，在灰色的餐巾間穿行，如同翩翩起舞的蝴蝶。

漢尼拔可以看出，這是一雙會彈琴的手。不只如此，不知為何，漢尼拔眼前彷彿出現幻覺，他似乎看見一柄鋒利的蝴蝶刀在她白皙的手指間飛快轉動的模樣。搖了搖頭，漢尼拔清空腦袋，揮開那種過於虛假的幻象，迅速回歸現實。

考量他的食譜和菜色整體搭配，漢尼拔點頭接受她的建議，『不錯的主意。九月也是酪梨的產季，可以做道酪梨洋菇沙拉。甜點呢？』

『我寧可最後一刻才知道它。』葛洛莉狡黠地說，將餐巾的邊角仔細收進折縫，那雙再度看向漢尼拔的美目閃閃發亮，彷彿閃爍著星芒，『我知道你善於製作甜點，應該說，你那教人驚嘆的廚藝已經遠近馳名。比起提議，我更喜歡期待它，和猜測它。』

『那麼，如妳所願。』漢尼拔笑納她的奉承，故作神秘地說：『我會給妳一點提示——今晚的菜色非常符合現在的時節。』

『哦，美妙的秋天。』葛洛莉雅如吟誦詩歌般讚嘆，輕柔的、圓滑的字句有如珍珠滾過絲綢。她以舞蹈般優雅的動作朝漢尼拔遞出手掌，掌中托著她精心折好的餐巾。

漢尼拔伸手接過，拿在手上仔細打量。那是一隻小巧可愛的兔子，有著胖胖的灰色身體，垂下的長耳朵內側則是粉紅色的。

『請讓我用來自家鄉的兔子作為謝禮，回報你那日贈我的玫瑰花。』葛洛莉雅走到漢尼拔身邊，扶桌亭亭而立，對他巧笑倩兮地說。

『看來妳已經知道答案了。』漢尼拔嘆口氣，語氣有些失落。

葛洛莉雅面露疑惑，她輕聲說道：『你在說什麼？先生（Monsieur），我不知道你的意思呢。』

她維持與漢尼拔對視的目光，從腰間取下摺扇，刷一聲展開。鏤空的珠母扇骨折射出七彩珠光，寶藍色扇面上繪著色彩明豔的紫丁香和渡鴨，扇緣鑲滿由金線織成的蕾絲。葛洛莉雅手執這柄華美絕倫的折扇，扇面自她那雙灰藍的眼眸前緩緩拂過，扇柄尾端的寶藍色絲帶自她手腕蜿蜒而下，隱沒在繁複的蕾絲衣袖中。

漢尼拔啞然一笑，將那隻小灰兔放進餐盤裡，對葛洛莉雅紳士鞠躬說道：『沒有關係的，小姐（Il n'y a pas de mal, Mademoiselle.）。』

漢尼拔的私房鄉村肉派，光是長相就令人垂涎，恰到好處的火候烤出金黃酥香的外表，部份帶著焦糖般的色澤。一刀切開，濃稠的餡料如岩漿般緩慢流出，幾秒後馥郁的香氣竄入鼻翼中，那是一種難以言喻、催人落淚的幸福——一場由肉末、蘑菇、洋蔥、馬鈴薯、馬札瑞拉起司和各種香料巧妙織就的美夢。

離開廚房之前，漢尼拔舀起赤褐色的醬汁盛入盤中，那是由先前拌炒肉餡時鍋內留下的肉汁所製成，完美的料理終於上桌。除此之外，他們還有熬煮多時，幾乎看不出食材形狀的番茄洋蔥湯，湯的表面以數片奧勒岡葉點綴，清澄的質地像琥珀般透亮。這兩道再尋常不過的家常菜，因為漢尼拔嫻熟的烹調技巧，呈現出與眾不同的獨家美味。

葛洛莉雅優雅地指揮刀叉，將她的肉派切下一角，剛好是適合入口的大小。在漢尼拔隱含期待的注視下，她以叉尖插起肉派，緩緩送進殷紅如血的雙唇之中。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 又修改好一章啦。雖然有點慢，但是我相信這部小說有朝一日一定能寫完的（拭淚）。


End file.
